Class of 2016
by TeenWolfFantasy98
Summary: Me and my friends Ariel, Brian, and Aly live in the small town of Beacon Hills. Everything's normal, until strange things start to happen. People disappear, and end up with strange injuries. We start to investigate, but each one of us has our own little secret. A secret that if ever told to anyone, even each other, can get us killed. Will we tell or will we stay quiet?
1. Chapter 1

**I only own my own OC's and plot.**

Beacon Hills was not your average small town. Strange things happened, and it didn't ever get it better, it'd always get worse. People chose to ignore it, but you can't walk away from this kind of danger. The number of attacks always varied. There was never any pattern. It would disappear for a while, and then it would start up again. I don't know if people chose to ignore it out of disbelief, or out of fear.

Beacon Hills was a nice town. With a population of about 6,500 people or so. We have out few main businesses in town, some more successful than others. We have 2 small cafes, a grocery store, 2 schools, a town hall, a few parks, a law-firm, a photography studio, a library, an auto parts store, a pet store, a bar and grill, a pizza place, and a hotel. Seems like there's a lot, but there really isn't much to this small town.

There's a park that surrounds a small pond. We call it Cottonwood Park because it's filled with cottonwood trees. Cottonwood Park is used for a lot of things. It's used for many town social meetings and gatherings, parties, and just simply hanging out. My friends and I liked to hang out at Cottonwood Park, until things started happening. We stopped going out after dark, and if we wanted to get together, we'd all meet at someone's house and hang that way.

I live in a huge house a few blocks from the library. My dad is the Mayor, and my mom is the vice-president of the law-firm. Our house consists of 6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, an extremely large kitchen, a huge yard, an indoor swimming pool, and an indoor movie theatre. If you ask me, I enjoy living here, but sometimes the house is just too big. My friends all love the house, but they don't understand that sometimes, it's just a bit too much.

Aly is a 17, Brian 17, and Ariel's 18. We're all seniors at Beacon Hills High, and we've been best friends since middle school. We've all noticed the strange things happening, but we don't talk about it much. I guess that's why I'm always keeping to myself when I come up with new theories.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own my own OC's and plot.**

"Why does he have to be so hot?" I say to Brian as I look at Scott from across the hall.

"Dude, go talk to him already. It's been months, and you've hardly said a single word to him." Brian said, nudging my arm.

"He's Scott McCall. He doesn't even know I exist. Besides, Allison is all over him. He'd never fall for me if he had the option." I say, looking down and shutting my locker.

"Hey, Scott!" Brian says, as Scott waves in acknowledgement to him.

"Oh my god he's coming over here. How do I look? What do I say? Oh my god…" I say, as my voice trails off and I turn around to my locker to occupy myself so I don't look like a complete idiot.

"You look fine. My beautiful sister, as you always have been. Just act like you're talking to me. It'll make you less nervous and more comfortable." He as Scott walks across the hallway. I managed to smile a little. I turn back to my locker, trying not to stumble.

"Hey man! What's up? Hey it's Ashley, right?"

I turned around, and tried to open my mouth, but nothing came out. I smiled and nodded nervously.

"You going to the game tonight?" Brian asks Scott, as I grab my History book and shut my locker.

"Yeah. Are you?" I look up, and see him staring at me.

"Me?" I ask. He shakes his head yes.

"Oh. Um. I don't do much with sports. I never really have. Brian was going to drag me along tonight, since it's the homecoming game and all. So, yes I am." I say, as I can feel the blood rush to my face and make me blush.

"Great. Do you mind if I steal her from you tonight at the game?" Scott asks Brian, while looking directly at me. I felt my face get even more flushed. Brian looks at me, and smiles.

"No, no problem. She's all yours." I hear him say, as my eyes get big and I give him the "what the hell look". He nudges me, smiles, and walks away.

"So, Ashley. Do you want to go with me to the football game tonight?" He says, smiling.

"I'd love to." I smile back.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7."

"Ok. Hey, wait…" My voice trails off.

"Yeah?" He says, turning back around to me.

"My friend, Aly. She'll probably kill me for this but, do you mind asking Stiles to ask her to the game? She likes him, and she's shy like me. Oh my god I feel like such an idiot asking you this and now I'm just rambling on…" I say, as I start to feel like a complete idiot again.

"It's ok. You're cute when you ramble on. And I'll see what I can do. I'll see you tonight." He says, as he winks and turns to walk away. I run off to class, excited to tell Ariel and Aly.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own my own OC's and plot.**

I walk into history class and sit next to Ariel and Aly. I couldn't hide the smile on my face, even though I tried.

"So?" Aly asks, excited.

"What?" I say, trying to sound like I don't know what she's talking about.

"Oh you know what." Ariel says, as both of them stare me down.

"Who told?" I said, not mad, but serious.

"Brian. Duh." Aly said.

"I'm gonna freaking kill him!" I say, laughing.

"So?" Aly asked again.

"Scott asked me to the game tonight."

"WHAT?!" They say in unison.

"Yeah. I know, crazy right? Allison is always all over him, and I'm just as surprised. I've liked him so long, though." I say, as the bell rings. We all turn around.

*An hour later*

"I can't believe you're going to the game with Scott McCall." Ariel said.

"Did he ask you to the dance?" Asked Aly.

"Not yet, but I still have some hope that he will. Maybe Stiles will ask you, Aly. You like him, and I think he's going to ask you." I say.

"He probably won't. He drools over Lydia and has been since 2nd or 3rd grade. There's no way he'll ask me." She says, looking a little discouraged.

"Then why is he walking over here right now?" I say, as she spins around to look.

"Oh my god." She says, as her face turns 10 shades of red.

"Act casual." She says, as he approaches us.

"Hey Aly. Ashley. Ariel." He says, smiling. His eyes immediately go back to Aly.

"Hey Stiles." I say.

"Scott told me he asked you to the game."

"Yeah, he did. Will you be joining us?" I ask.

"Uh, maybe. But I want to ask someone." He said, and Aly's face lit up.

"Cool. Who were you thinking of asking?"

"Aly." He said, and she looked up at him.

"What? Me?" She said, blushing.

"Aly, do you want go to the game with me tonight? We can join Scott and Ashley if you'd like. Or we can go just the two of us."

"I would love to."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7. Maybe we can go out for pizza or something after." He said smiling.

"Uh-huh. Sounds great. I'll see you tonight." They smile at each other, as we all turn and walk down the hall to Chemistry.


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"I'll see you guys later?" I say as I shut my locker and grab my car keys from by pocket.

"Yep. What time do you want us to come over?" Aly asks, nudging Ariel who was out of it.

"What are we talking about?" Ariel asks, confused. Aly and I exchange confused looks.

"The game tonight? Meeting at Ashley's house? Hello..?" Aly says, as I notice she's staring at Isaac.

"Oh my god Ariel! Not him again!" I say.

"Seriously?" Aly says, as Brian comes around the corner.

"What's going on?" He asks. I couldn't get more than a few sentences out before he interrupted me.

"Sorry, gotta go. I'm giving Allison a ride home. I'll see you later." He says taking off to meet her at the door.

"What the hell was that about?" I say, kind of upset. Ariel and Aly shrug their shoulders and we continue our conversation.

"Are you coming tonight or not?" Aly asks.

"I...uh...don't know. Probably not." She says, turning to her locker.

"It'll be fun." I say.

"I don't really want to go and be the third wheel. I don't have someone to go with like you guys do. Just go...I'll be ok." She says, shutting her locker. Giving as a "smile", she walks out to her car.

"I don't want to leave her behind." I say, feeling guilty.

"I gotta go. Be over around 6 ish or so. We'll go for pizza before the game." I say. I get half way to my car, and Scott comes to meet me. He's dressed really nice and has a coursage with him. On my car is a small banner that says 'HOMECOMING?'

"What's all this?" I ask blushing.

"Will you go to homecoming with me?" He asks, handing me the coursage.

"Yes, I would love to!" I say, taking the coursage and kissing him on the cheek.

"So, what time you want me to pick you up?" He asks.

"Well, Aly is coming over around 6 ish. We were gonna go for pizza. You and Stiles could join us if you wanted to."I suggest, smiling.

"Sure. We'll be over around 5:30." He says, opening my car door for me.

"Thank you." I say.

"I'll see you later." He says with that gorgeous smile and his sparkling eyes. I start my car and drive home. I couldn't have been home for more than 5 minutes when my phone rang.

"Hey, sorry for running off earlier." Brian says on the other end.

"No problem. What's up?" I say.

"I'm thinking of asking Allison to homecoming. Could you help me with that?" He asks, sounding hopeful.

"Sure. Hey, you're friends with Isaac, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ariel won't come with us tonight because she didn't have anyone to come with. Could you get him to come with? Or better yet, get him to ask her?"

"I don't know, Ash."

"Could you please try?"

"I could try." He says, sighing.

"Thanks! I'll see you tonight around 6?" I say.

"What's going on at 6?" He asks, confused.

"We're going out for pizza before the game. You're coming, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'll be over later." He says.

"Okay. Bye." I say, hanging up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own my OC's and the plot.**

As soon as I get home, I run upstairs to my room and lay out a few dresses that I have. I had a knee length blue-green sparkly dress, a long plain pink dress, another knee length red dress with a black bow around the waist and slightly ruffled from the waste down. I stare at the dresses on the bed. I hear a knock at the door so I quickly run down the stairs to the front door. I open the door, only to see Isaac standing at my front door.

"What do you want?" I say, kind of pissed that he was here.

"Do you know where Ariel is?" He asks, pushing past me and inviting himself in.

"No. Last I talked, she was on her way home. Why?" I ask, following him into my living room.

"I've called her and she isn't answering, and she ignores me at school..." He says, as I interrupt.

"Don't you get it? You don't deserve her. She gave you everything and you just got up and abandened her without any note or phone call. How could you? And to barge into my home and demand to know where she is. Let me tell you something, Isaac...you destroyed her. Just leave her alone." I say, opening the front door and showing him the way out.

"I wanted to make things right," He says as I shut the door in his face. My first intention was to call Ariel, but I found myself Aly instead.

"Hey what's up?" She saks. I could her car door shutting behind her.

"Guess who just showed up here at my house." I say, infuriorated.

"No way..." She says, angrily.

"Yep. He wanted to know where she was. I told him that she was on her way home last we talked. He insisted on trying to get ahold of her to make things right. I kinda sorta maybe pushed him out the door and then slammed the door in his face." I say, laughing. I could hear Aly laughing on the other end as well.

"Have you told Ariel?" Aly asks.

"I don't know if we should. I mean, she still is deeply in love with him. If she knew that he was still after her, even after all he's done to hurt he, she'd go back to him. I don't want him to hurt her again, but I also don't want her being mad at me for hiding it if she somehow found out that we knew about this." I say as Aly sighs.

"Yeah, that's a good point." She says.

"Yeah. That's why you should tell her." I say, laughing.

"Uh, no way." Aly says, starting to laugh. My doorbell rang.

"Who's there right now?" Aly asks.

"I don't know. Hang on..." I say, running to the front door.

"Hello there..." A male voice said.

"OH MY GOD!" I say, dropping the phone and struggling to shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**I only own my OC's and the plot.**

"You can't win, Ashley." He says, as I stopped struggling and gave in. "Ahh, good girl."

"What do you want Derek?" I say, forgetting about the phone on the floor as he sits me on the stairs.

"Have you kept it?" He says, looking at me, his eyes literally glowing with anger.

"Yes." I say, putting my head down. We hear a car door shut out front.

"Don't say anything or I will come back and kill you." Derek says, going out the back door. I sit on the staircase, with tears in my eyes. The doorbell made me jump. I quickly wipe away my tears and get up. I grab my side, as it hurt to breathe. I open the door.

"Ashley?" Scott says, grabbing me by the waist to help me sit down.

"I think he…I mean I…I think I cracked a rib." I say, trying to cover up my mistake, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Who's he? Who did this?" Scott says, sitting next to me on the couch, calling his mom.

"No one did this. It was me…just me and my clumsiness." I say, my heart racing.

"Ashley?!" Aly calls, coming into the living room followed by Ariel.

"What happened?" Ariel asks.

"Are you ok?" Aly asks.

"I'm going to get her a glass of water." Ariel says going into the kitchen.

"I'm calling my mom." Scott says, getting up and going outside. Aly sits next to me on the couch. She's quiet and I wanted to ask, but I was afraid to.

"What secret have you been keeping?" She asks, breaking the silence. Just as I was going to answer her, Ariel and Scott entered the room again. I just shake my head slightly with the 'no' motion and she acknowledges it.

"Aly what's wrong?" Ariel asks, as Aly's color drains from her face.

"N-n-nothing." She says.

"Can you call Brian for me?" I ask Ariel. She shakes her head yes and pulls out her phone. I see Scott grab his phone, too.

"Hey Stiles." I head Scott say and he leaves the room. "Get over to Ashley's house. I think something happened." Scott says, returning to the living room.

"Wait Aly…" I say. She stops and comes back to sit down.

"Hey I'm here." Brian says.

"So am I." Stiles replies. I nod my head and take a deep breath.

"I need to tell you guys something, but I can't-" I say, my voice trailing off. I grab a piece of paper and write it down.

** I CANT SAY IT ALOUD BECAUSE HE'S LISTENING. HE SAID IF I TOLD ANYONE THAT HE'D KILL ME AND EVERYONE CONNECTED TO ME. DEREK HALE…IS A WEREWOLF.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I only own my OC's and the plot.**

I turn on some music to drown out our conversation. I see the paper being passed, as I quickly lose color in my face. I start to cry, as I remember back a few years ago to that night.

"What happened?" Ariel asks, as Scott makes his way farther away from the group. Stiles goes to follow, but Scott gives him a shake of the head and Stiles stays to listen to the story of that night a few years back.

"I was angry, and alone. It was a full moon, and without thinking about it, I took off just to get away and get some fresh air. I was walking through the park when I came across an old friend of mine. She was terrified, and told me to run. We started running, but something ripped her from my side. She was screaming, and I looked back and I wish I hadn't. Something big-like a huge wolf-was attacking her. I couldn't do anything to help. I was frozen in fear behind a bench. I couldn't move, but I watched. I watched her being torn to shreds by this wolf-like creature. It turned and looked at me, it's teeth and mouth dripping with blood. It's claws were like those of a badger-long and sharp. It's eyes were glowing red. I was hunched behind the bench, and it went from being this wolf creature to a hairy, long toothed, big claws, human. It looked me in the eyes, and howled. It came lunging over, and whispered in my ear, it's teeth still long and dripping with blood **'tell no one what you saw, or you will die'. **I kept my mouth shut, but for the longest time, I had nightmares, especially on the nights of a full moon. He was just here, that Derek Hale. He wanted to make sure I had kept to myself. Just know that since you guys know, you are in danger." I said, tears streaming down my face, and my voice cracking.

"What does this mean?" Ariel says, panicking,

"It means that you guys need to stay together." Stiles says, as Scott comes back in the room.

"Sorry, that was my mom. She wants you to go to the hospital. She said she'll meet us there." He says, looking a bit nervous.

"I really don't want to go anywhere." I said, starting to shake in fear.

"If you would rather come over to my house, she said she can treat you there, too." He says, as thoughts race through my head.

"Uhhhh…" I say, my voice trailing off. I look at Ariel and Aly, as Isaac comes running into the living room where we all were. Ariel's face goes pale, and I become enraged.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I say to Scott. Scott shrugs his shoulders and looks at Stiles.

"I thought he could help." Stiles says, getting up to go update Isaac on everything. Ariel puts her head down as Isaac looks at her and then looks at Stiles as they walk outside.

"We're going to my house." Scott says, helping me up.

"What about the game?" I say, grabbing my side in pain.

"You really still want to go to the game?" Aly asks, worried.

"Yes." I say determined. Ariel's phone starts to ring, but she ignores it.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"No one. Don't worry about it." She says, looking scared.

"Ariel, what's going on?" I ask, as Ariel starts to head for the door.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you. I'm so sorry." She says upset, walking out the door to her car, as Aly chases after her.


	8. Chapter 8

**I only own my OC's and the plot.**

"Ariel wait!" Aly says running to catch up with Ariel.

"What?" Ariel says, opening her car door and getting into the car.

"What was that about? Who was calling you?" She says, stopping the car door from shutting.

"Aly, I can't do this here. Not now. I'll see you at the game." Ariel says, grabbing the door with force and pulling out of the driveway. Aly comes back into the house with a look of confusion on her face.

"Does anyone care to explain to me what the hell is happening?" Aly says, starting to sound really angry. Stiles starts walking over to her, but Scott stops him. I look at her like she's crazy.

"Stiles and Isaac, a word please?" Scott says, stepping outside. Isaac and Stiles get up and following him. Aly helps me upstairs and she helps me pick out a dress for homecoming.

"Did you call Derek?" Stiles asks Scott.

"SHHH!" Scott says, pointing up to my window, knowing we were upstairs.

"Why would he be coming after Ashley now?" Isaac asks.

"Because he wants me in his pack. He knows that if he can get to her, that I'll be right behind him." Scott explains.

"How do we stop him?" Stiles asks.

"We don't."

"How do we make sure that the girls don't find out?" Isaac asks, looking worried.

"We do what we always do…act like nothing is wrong. We lay low." Scott explains, bringing them back inside.

"Aly?" Stiles calls out from the base of the stairs.

"Yeah, we're up here." I say, as we listen to the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Are you re-" Scott's voice trails off when he sees me standing in my room with Aly. I had on the knee length red dress with a black bow around the waist and slightly ruffled from the waist down.

"No not yet. Sorry I'll change and be right down." I say without noticing Scott staring at me in awe.

"You look…beautiful." He says standing in my doorway. I look down at my dress and blush.

"Thank you. I'm going to change and I'll be right down." I say with a smile. He nods and goes back downstairs. I look at Aly in the mirror, who is standing behind me.

"I'll be right down." I say to her, as she nods and leaves the room. I shut the door, and plop down on my bed. My head was spinning at everything that had just happened with Isaac coming back, and Ariel running out, with Derek coming after me, and something being up with Brian. Oh man I wish that everything would just be normal again!


	9. Chapter 9

**I only own my OC's and the plot.**

I quickly change from the dress to a nice outfit and head down the stairs, where Scoot greeted me.

"Where are Stiles and Aly?" I ask, looking around.

"They already left. They said they'll meet us at the game." He says, smiling. I smile back, grabbing my side.

"Are you sure you don't want to be checked out first?" Scott says, looking at me with concern. I shake my head no and we walk out to the car.

"I'm going to see if Ariel is still coming to the game." I say, grabbing my phone and dialing her number. It goes straight into voicemail.

"Hmmm, that's strange." I say, redialing her number.

"What's wrong?" He says, trying to sound calm.

"She's not answering. It goes straight into voicemail." I explain, as Scott quickly pulls out his phone and calls Stiles.

"Hey Stiles. Ariel isn't answering her phone. Has Aly talked to her since she left Ashley's house?" Scott says, looking around. Stiles asks Aly and she shakes her head no.

"She said she hasn't. Scott, what's going on?" He asks, starting to sound concerned.

"I-I-I don't know. Meet me at Ariel's house in 10 minutes." Scott says, hanging up the phone.

"I'm going to call Brian." I say, dialing his number. It rings a few times before he answered.

"Brian, have you talked to Ariel?" I ask, starting to hope he says yes.

"No. Why?"

"She isn't answering her phone. It goes right into voicemail and Aly hasn't talked to her either."

"I'm on my way."

"Great. We're all on our way to Ariel's house right now."

"Okay. Be there in 5."

"Okay. Bye." I say hanging up the phone.

"Do you think her phone died and she went to the game to meet up with us?" Scott asks.

"Its possible, but I'm not sure." I say, worried.

"Call them all back. Tell Stiles and Aly to go to her house and have Brian, Isaac, and Allison meet us at the game?" He says, heading to the school.

"Stiles? Stiles? Hello...?" I say, hearing only static and then a click.

"What's wrong?" Scott says, looking at me again.

"Scott, something's wrong." I say, getting a gut feeling.

"Try again, maybe we hit a spot of bad connection or something." He says, still heading to the school.

"No, Scott. This town doesn't have any bad connection spots..." I say, my voice trailing off.

"SCOTT! LOOK OUT!" I say, as we hit something and the car goes into a roll. We rolled about 3 times before I lost consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

**I only own my OC's and the plot.**

"ASHLEY? ASHLEY?" I hear a voice calling from my right side. I start coming to, only to realize that I was laying in the grass, Scott next to me trying to get me to wake up.

"What happened?" I say, trying to sit up, but Scott stopped me.

"We hit something, and went into a roll. Are you ok?" He says, looking down at me.

"I think so." I say, and with him helping me, I got up. I stumbled a little bit, but Scott caught me.

"You hit your head pretty good. Let's get you to my house." He says, as we walk a few blocks up the road to his house. At this point, he was carrying me because I wasn't stable enough to walk.

"MOM!" Scott calls out as he lays me on the couch, while I'm barely keeping consciousness.

"Yes...oh my god! What happened?" She says, starting to assess me and my injuries.

"We were in an accident a little bit ago...she lost consciousness for a while, and she hit her head pretty bad. I gotta go call Stiles." He says in a panick.

"SCOTT! SCOTT!" She says trying to get his attention, but he was already out of the house.

"Ashley, can you hear me? I'm Melissa." She says, waiting for a response.

"Yes...I hit my head, but nothing else really hurts much, just my head." I say, taking a few breaths.

"Okay. We need to get you to the hospital." She says, calling for Scott again. He comes in and apologizes, and then helps get me to the car. We drove to the hospital, but Scott was really quiet.

"Scott?" I ask, trying to get his attention.

"Hmm? Yeah..." He says, looking at me and taking my hand.

"I don't feel good. Pull over..." I say, opening the car door before she was fully stopped to throw up.

"Oh my god...mom, she's throwing up blood." Scott says to his mom.

"We gotta move, right now." Melissa says, realizing the seriousness of it.

"Are you alright?" Scott says, helping me back into the car.

"No. Scott..." I say, fainting.

"MOM, GO! DRIVE!" Scott says, holding me, trying to get me to wake up.

"What is going on with her, mom?" Scott says, worried.

"Concussion can cause them to throw up, but not blood, and the whole passing out isn't normal. This could be serious...she could have bleeding on the brain, or internal bleeding. It could be serious, or fatal. Keep her very still." Melissa explains as we pull up to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

**I only own my OC's and the plot.**

I woke up in a hospital room. As soon as I Scott noticed me opening my eyes, he came to my side.

"What...?" I said, choking because my throat was so dry. Scott hands me a small amount of water.

"Well you threw up blood and then passed out...we got you here as soon as we could, but they don't know the reasoning for why you threw up blood or why you passed out."

"Have you gotten ahold of Ariel or Aly? What about Stiles and Brian?" I asked.

"Stiles and Brian are out looking for Ariel. Aly is on her way here."

"What did we hit?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Earlier when the car rolled..." I asked. Scott hesitated before answering.

"I think it was a dog or something. Why? What do you remember?"

"Nothing, really. Just something in the middle of the road. I couldn't see it before we hit it because we were too close to see it clearly. It was more of a blur." Scott tried to not make it obvious, but I could tell he was relieved that I didn't see what it was.

"Aly, hi." I say, looking at her as she comes into the room.

"What happened?"

"Long story. I'm okay. Have you heard from Ariel at all?"

"Nope. Stiles said they're still out looking." Aly says as the Melissa comes in.

"Good news. The doctor said she's good to go, as long as she doesn't drive for 2 weeks and isn't left alone for the next few nights." She says, helping me out of the hospital bed.

"What time is it?" I ask, hoping we still could make it to the game.

"It's 7:15." Melissa says as she glances at her watch.

"Let's go to the game." I say, hoping they'd agree.

"Mom?" Scott says looking to his mom for her opinion.

"I think that'd be ok." She says, smiling.

"Let's go!" I say, wanting to get out of the hospital. We walk out to Aly's car and drive to the school. Scott's phone rings.

'Scott, where are you?" Stiles says.

"Almost to the school. Why?"

"Meet you in the parking lot." Stiles says hanging up before Scott could get another word in.

"Something's up. Drive faster. Stiles said to meet him in the parking lot. GO!" Scott instructs as Aly speeds up a little more. We pull into the parking lot and Stiles and Brian are waiting.

"We have a problem. A HUGE problem." Stiles says, as we all get out of the car.


	12. Chapter 12

**I only own my OC's and the plot.**

"What's going on?" Scott says to Stiles as we head into the school.

"Derek is here."

"WHAT?" I say, starting to shake.

"I think I know why." Scott says, looking at me.

"What? Why me?" I say, looking shocked.

"Because he knows you told." Stiles says, looking past us. Down the hall was Derek, his eyes glowing red, and starting to pant and growl like an angry and hungry wolf.

"Ashley, get behind me." He says, and I do so.

"Stiles, take her and go." Stiles takes me and Aly to the car out back where Isaac was waiting.

"Let's go." Stiles says, and Isaac takes off.

"What about Scott?" I say, confused.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's got Brian and he'll have Isaac soon." Stiles explains, as Aly and I are totally confused.

"BRIAN IS IN THERE?" I say, angry that they'd just leave him.

"He can handle this. Trust me." Stiles says, trying to calm both Aly and myself down without giving out the secret.

***BACK AT THE SCHOOL***

"Brian, it's time." Scott says, getting ready to turn.

"I haven't trained enough. You know I can't control it yet. I could rip you to shreds instead of go after the real enemy." He says, looking worried.

"I am your Alpha, you will do as I say when I say it. You won't hurt me...focus on what you've learned and what I've taught you. Keep focused on Derek." Scott explains, changing and giving one loud growl to show who's in charge.

"NOW!" Scott says, as they both charge Derek. Derek gave a loud growl, only waiting to hurt both of them. Derek got into a roll with Scott as Brian attacked him from behind. Brian was thrown off into the lockers, and Isaac stepped in.

"What'd I miss?" Isaac says, distracting Derek enough for Scott to get a good grip on Derek. Isaac helps Brian up and they jump in and go after Derek again. Derek finally got down on the ground before making one last attempt to get away. His eyes went from red to glowing gold, and with one growl, he threw Isaac, Brian, and Scott against the brick walls and hobbled away with the last words;

**"I will find her, and kill her. I will make sure you watch me rip her to shreds, just like I did to your father." **

Derek says, running off behind the school and into the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

**I only own my OC's and the plot.**

"Let's go." Scott says, getting up and the other two following him.

"Scott, we can't stop him. He's too-" Stiles said, but Scott cut him off before he could finish.

"I won't let him hurt her like he hurt me by killing my father." Scott says, angry trying to catch Derek's scent. Scott picks up a scent and starts running through the woods. It wasn't Derek's scent, but mine that he was following.

"Stiles, what was that?" I say, hearing leaves crunch and braches snap.

"Shhhh." Stiles said, ducking us lower. I didn't even get the chance to breathe when Scott came in from one side and Isaac and Brian from the other. I screamed in fear, only to realize that it was just them.

"I told you to take them to my house, Stiles." Scott said, angrily.

"I couldn't. Derek was there with some of his followers, it just wasn't possible." Stiles said, defending himself.

"We need to get them-" Scott says before picking up on glowing red eyes up a couple hundred yards ahead.

"Stay down." Brian says, leaping towards us, hoping Derek hadn't caught that. The breathing got closer, and closer, until it was right above our heads. I put my hand over my mouth to stop any sound from coming out, as I looked at Stiles, who just looked at Scott and nodded his head yes.

"NOW!" I heard Isaac yell from what sounded like behind the log what we were by. I heard some growling and howling, along with some scruffling on the ground. I went to stand up, but Stiles stopped me.

"I'm not going to let them get hurt because of me." I say, grabbing my arm out of his grip.

No, Ashley...you don't-" He couldn't finish his sentence before I was standing up. Scott and Brian looked at me, and went back to attacking Derek. Derek threw them off of him, and came after me.

"NO!" Aly screams, but it was too late. Derek had already knocked me down and was standing on top of me, growling and ready to rip my head off. I had grabbed some wolfsbane and stabbed him in the neck with it. He grabbed his neck and growled, keeping an eye on me.

"Next time, Ashley. Next time." Derek said, knowing that if he didn't quit now, he'd die from the wolfsbane. Scott runs over to help me up.

"Get away from me." I say, helping myself up.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't say anything because I-" I cut Scott off before he could finish his explanation.

"Save it. I really don't want to hear it." I say, walking over to Brian. "And you...and the whole wolf thing...and the grrrr...and fur...and claws...with the innosence of Byou as a human..." I say, starting to cry.

"I'm sor-" He says, but I had already started walking away.

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE." I scream at the top of my lungs and start making my way back home.


	14. Chapter 14

**I only own my OC's and the plot.**

"Why does this need to be happening right when I need her to be okay?" Scott says, looking at Stiles with a look of concentration.

"Scott, go. I'll get her to your mom." Stiles says, patting him on the shoulder.

"Okay. I called the twins. They're on their way." Scott says, heading out of the door. "Stiles?" He says, turning back around. Stiles looks up as Scott puts his head down. "Hurry." Scott says, taking off through the door and down the hall. Brian follows and the twins come in as Brian is leaving.

"We need to get her to Melissa. Now." Stiles said, as Ethan and Aiden, or the twins, come and help get me to the car.

"Aly, sit with her in the way back." Stiles said, as Aly nods and jumps into the back of the car with me. One of the twins is sitting up front with Stiles and the other in the backseat making sure Aly and I are doing okay. Stiles and Ethan are whispering up front.

"Does she know?" Ethan whispers to Stiles, and Stiles sighs and shakes his head no.

"What?" Aiden says, leaning closer to them.

"We've kept it from them for a reason." Stiles said, turning on the music in the far back of the car.

"Why?" Aiden asks.

"Better yet, how?" Ethan chimes in.

"This is why. Everything that's happened wasn't supposed to happen but it is, so there really is no hiding it much longer. It's only a matter of time..." Stiles said, pulling into Scott's driveway.

"We'll help you bring her in, and then we'll stand watch." Aiden says trying to be helpful. They all bring me into the house where Melissa is waiting with Stiles' dad is there too.

"She-" Stiles says, but Melissa interrupts.

"I know what happened. Scott called me." She says, starting to check me over and see if there's any physical injuries.

"Dad?" Stiles says, looking at his dad.

"Melissa called me in..." He says, looking down at me. Stiles shakes his head and asks his dad to follow him. They go down the narrow hall and into the kitchen.

"Do you think...do you think that Derek did this?" Stiles asks, looking confused.

"Honestly, I really don't even know what to think Stiles." He says, turning away and heading back down the hall. Stiles follows and Stiles calles Aly over.

"Yeah?" Aly says, walking over with a smile.

"Can we talk?" Stiles said, looking hopeful.

"Sure." Aly says, starting to wonder what was wrong. He brings her upstairs and takes a deep breath.

"Has...has Ashley mentioned anything about knowing anything at all?" Stiles asks, looking down at Aly who was sitting on the couch in the TV room upstairs.

"Not that I can recall."

"Nothing? Not even remotely close to accidently slipping up?"

"No."

"What about any nightmares or strange dreams?"

"No..." Aly says, looking down.

"What about any strange feelings? I know she sometimes gets strange feelings or vibes, and they usually turn out to be freaky accurate." Stiles said, taking a seat next to Aly.

"She did tell me about this one time that she was at home. Or she thought she was."

"What do you mean she thought?" Stiles says, starting to really listen.

"She said it was so real. But when she really came to, she was laying on the bench in the park downtown. She said something was in her house, but couldn't make out what it was. It wasn't chasing her or anything, but it was following her."

"Did it say anything?"

"She said it didn't speak, but that it would disappear in front of her and reappear right behind her. She said it's eyes glowed red and gold, and it would growl. Kind of like she described Derek Hale the other night..." Aly said, her voice trailing off.

"I GOT IT!" Stiles said, startling Aly.

"What?" Aly said, getting up.

"Derek Hale is trying to get inside her head..." Stiles said, his face turning a little pale as he realized the danger of it.


	15. Chapter 15

**I only own my OC's and the plot.**

***THIS CHAPTER WILL TAKE PLACE IN MY MIND INSIDE OF MY DREAM THAT I'M EXPERIENCING WHILE I'M STILL SLEEPING FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPER.***

I opened my eyes to a dark, gloomy forest. I sat up, grabbing my throbbing head, only to get a few fingers covered with blood. Not knowing where I was, or what was going on, I made sure I could stand up and started to walk to what looked like a small river. I ripped a piece of my sweatshirt off and dipped it in the cold fresh water. As I was cleaning up the cut on my head, I realized that I was in the woods behind the school and that there wasn't a river there. That's when I knew something was definitely wrong, and that I wasn't even close to awake.

I continued to dap the wet cloth on my forehead when I heard leaves crunch and braches snap. I could hear a low tone growl from what sounded like only a couple hundred yards away from where I was crouched. I was behind a big log, but I froze crouching behind this log. I could hear the footsteps getting closer, and I kept slowly getting lower and lower hoping whatever it was would go right past me without even looking back to think something was there.

As the footsteps got closer, I heard a voice calling my name. It was a male's voice, but it was followed with 2 or 3 more people behind that voice. I was scared to even breathe, let along call out for help. This creature was now pretty much standing on top of the log, scoping the area. It stood about 6 feet tall, all hairy, long sharp teeth, dripping with saliva. You could see its breath, being that it was the middle of October. It kept snarling and growling, and its eyes were glowing red. The person calling my voice got closer and closer, while this beast just stood there scanning the horizon.

The voice kept calling out my name, louder and louder, but the beast didn't move. It just stood there, almost as if I was invisible. Why doesn't it see me? Why can't it smell me? Does it even know I'm here? Well, maybe it's better that it doesn't see or smell me. I try to decide if I should move, or just stay put. Oh who am I kidding? This is a dream, right? I can control what happens, I mean this is a dream? I whisper to myself in a doubtful voice. I start to move very slowly. The leaves were crunching under my hands and knees. I didn't even want to turn around to see if the creature saw me. I heard it growl, and that's when I knew that it was time to run.

I starting sprinting through the woods, jumping over logs and rocks while dodging tree branches and the pouring rain that had just started as I got up to run. The rain felt like pellets of hail hitting my body. I ignored the stinging and kept running. As I was running, I could feel the ground getting muddier and it started slowing me down to the point where I was just dodging the long sharp claws of this creature that was grabbing at my ankles.

I start getting tired, but I knew I couldn't give up so I pressed on. I made it up this hill when I collapsed without thinking. I was panting for breath, but I couldn't catch my breath. I heard the footsteps of the creature coming up the hill. WAKE UP ASHLEY! WAKE UP! COME ON! WAKE UP! I screamed at the top of my lungs while scratching myself to see if the pain would wake me up. The beast finally towered over me and I closed my eyes waiting for it's long sharp teeth to sink in and it's claws to rip me apart but instead something came just tackled it from the other direction. Stiles came from the opposite direction and helped me up.

"Come on Ash. Wake up." He said, taking me by the hand. I was confused as to if I was dreaming or if this was real life. I couldn't wake myself up so maybe this was reality. I wanted to pull away from Stiles, but his grip was too strong. I turned around, only to see Scott, Brian, and Isaac looking at me with shame. My mouth dropped open as I did everything to get Stiles to let go of me.

"Stiles, let me go!" I say, trying even harder to pull away. He just kept repeating the same thing over and over and over;

**"Come on Ash. Wake up." **

I kept my eyes on Scott until I couldn't see him anymore. The image flashed back in my mind as they stood there looking at me with a look of shame in their eyes. My boyfriend and two best friends were...werewolves? This definitely was a dream. It couldn't be real.

**"Come on Ash. Wake up." **

Stiles kept repeating without even looking at me. He said it about 6 times before he disappeared. I looked around frantically for him, but I was alone. I tried everything to wake myself up, but it didn't do me any good. While trying to get through the woods back home, I slipped and hit my head and that's what woke me up.


	16. Chapter 16

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

I woke up frantically and I was sweating some. I was in a bedroom, but it wasn't my own. I sat up slowly while yawning and rubbing my eyes. I looked around, and turned on the lamp. I see Scott standing in the door and I jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He says smiling and coming over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"It's okay. What happened? Where am I?" I ask, still really confused,

"You don't remember?" He says, taking my hand.

"No." I say, trying to think.

"Well..." He says, but I cut him off.

"Will you please come lay with me?" I ask him, starting to shake because I remembered the dream. He smiles and climbs over to the other side of the bed. I snuggle into him and he puts his arms around me.

"You were fine when we left the hospital. We were at the school because Derek was there, and you guys got a call from Ariel." Scott explains, as I start to shiver.

"Is it cold in here?" I ask, pulling the blankets up. Scott moves closer to me.

"Better?" He asks smiling. I smile and settle down a little. Wow, Scott was really warm. How can he be so warm? It's freezing in this room.

"What time is it?" I ask looking for a clock.

"It's about 11 p.m." He says, as I look up to Scott. He leans in to kiss me. I didn't know what to do except kiss him back.

"Probably not the right time but I had to." He said, smiling his gorgeous smile. I smile back and we talk for a little bit.

"Were you having a bad dream?" Scott finally asked in the middle of our conversation.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Because you kept telling yourself to wake up, and you were tossing and turning." He said as I take a deep breath and wonder if I should tell him about what I saw.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I say starting to feel sick to my stomach.

"So it was pretty bad huh?" He says, picking up his phone to text Stiles.

"You're going to think I'm totally insane if I tell you what I saw in that dream." I say, wishing I hadn't said anything.

"No I won't. If there's one person who will understand, it's going to be me. Tell me, what happened?" Scott asked. I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"You, Stiles, Brian, and Isaac were there." I say, kind of giggling because I had only a little sanity left.

"Just us 5?" He asks texting as I was explaining all of this.

"No."

"Well who else was there?" He asks curious.

"Derek was there, too." I could feel Scott grow uneasy.

"Oh." Scott said, continuing to text.

"You...oh this seems ridiculous...you were a werewolf." I say in disbelief and then start to laugh. Scott's eyes grow big and he laughs nervously.

"Whaaaaat? Okay, it was just a dream. I am not a werewolf." He said, starting to text faster.

"I know. Brian and Isaac were werewolves too. Crazy, right?" I say, hoping he would look at me but he didn't.

"Yeah, crazy." He said, his voice kind of shaky. We started talking less and less and I eventually fell asleep.

***ALY'S POV***

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stiles said, looking at me as we were laying on the bed.

"I'm sure." I say, not really sure how I'm feeling. He starts kissing my neck.

"I really don't want to make you do something that you'll maybe regret or realize that you're not ready for it..."

"I'm ready. I know that I want to..."

"As long as you're sure..."

"I am." I say, as Stiles starts kissing my neck again.

**_***Earlier that night, still in Aly's POV.***_**

"Ashley, I need to talk to you. I would talk to Ariel, you know, if she was here, but she isn't. I know you probably won't know how to answer me, but I really need your help."

"Okay. What's up?" She says, as she motions for me to go sit by her.

"I think I'm ready." I say, blushing.

"Oh..."

"I don't know if I should tell Stiles or if I should just wait...or if there's a way to tell if he's ready..." I explain, not sure how Ashley's gonna react.

"Well...I don't really know...because I haven't done it yet...but I'm sure if you were to maybe talk to him..."

"I can't just talk to him..."

"Okay. Well...I could talk to Scott...that's probably your best option..." Ashley says, as I think about it.

"I...uhh...is that my only option?"

"Yeah, kinda." Ashley said, looking at me.

"Okay, okay. Will you do that for me?"

"Sure..."

"Thank you." I say, as I leave the room. Scott comes walking in as I leave. I decide to wait outside the door to hear the conversation.

"Hey Ash."

"Hey. So...can I talk to you about something?" Ashley said. I could tell she was maybe a little uncomfortable with it.

"Sure. What's going on?"

"Okay...well...Aly kinda just...told me that...she...umm...you know, this is really awkward. I'm going to go get her." Ashley said, as Scott stops her.

"Let me guess..."

"You're not gonna get it..."

"She wants to sleep with him but she isn't sure how to approach it, and neither are you."

"Wow, okay so you did know."

"Of couse...who do you think Stiles came to to tell that he wants to plan something nice for them so they could maybe take that step..."

"Ohhhhh...that makes perfect sense." Ashley said.

"So, Aly?" Scott said. I blush and walk into the bedroom.

"Just go with it." He said to me as I probably looked 10 shades of red.

"Are we good here?" Ashley asked.

"I...yeah..." I say, not sure of how to react. Scott smiles and leaves, kissing Ashley before he goes.

"Go with it. Let it be natural..." Ashley said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Let it be natural..." I repeat as we walk downstairs to join the rest of the group.


	17. Chapter 17

**I only own my OC's and the plot.**

After Scott made sure I was sleeping, he slowly and quietly got up and out of the bed. He came downstairs, knowing he had to tell Stiles about our conversation and my dream. He makes his way down the steps and into Stiles' room where he and Aly were both finally sleeping.

"Stiles?" Scott whispers, poking Stiles in the arm. Stiles rolls over, and Scott waves for him to follow. Stiles gets up out of the bed and follows Scott into the living room.

"Did you...?" Scott asks, pointint out that Stiles was shirtless and Aly only had a sheet over her.

"No...maybe. Nevermind that...why are you waking me up at...3 in the morning?" Stiles said, looking at his watch.

"She knows." Scott says, starting to freak out a little as Stiles becomes fully awake. He shuts the door so they don't wake up Aly.

"Ashley?" Stiles asks, looking out the window.

"Yes. Well, she had a dream."

"Okay, a dream is a dream. It doesn't mean anything." Stiles said.

"She saw Isaac and Brian too." Scott says.

"I'm sure it doesn't mean anything, Scott." Stiles said.

"And if it does, then what?"

"Well you don't know that it does so don't stress over it."

"I lied to her. That won't be good when she finds out I lied to her Stiles."

"Hey, I've been lying to Aly, and I know that Isaac has lied to Ariel." Stiles explains. The doorbell rings and both Stiles and Scott go to answer the door.

"Ariel?" Scott says sounding surprised.

***ISAAC'S POV***

I've been trying so hard to find Ariel. Nothing is adding up. Scott and Brian have been looking as well, but it just isn't doing any good. Every clue comes up empty, and that just gets us nowhere. I've stayed awake trying to come up with new places as to where she could be, but it just isn't working.

I've tried to pick up a scent, but none of them lead me to her. I'm starting to wonder if she's even okay anymore. I've tried, and tried, but everything is failing me now. I feel like if I don't find her, she'll never want to even listen to what I have to say and why I took off.

It's been 2 days, and we're now on day 3 of searching for her. I want to give up, but I love her and I know I can't just leave her without trying my hardest, even if it means hurting myself or even dying, I need to find her.

I've got an idea of where she sis, but it's hard to pinpoint an exact location. I think she may be somewhere in the woods outside of town, but only a few miles. I'm going out there to search today, and through the night if I have to.

"Scott..." I say to Scott as I come into the living room. Scott looks up at me and knows there's something wrong.

"What's up, Isaac?"

"I think I know where Ariel is." I say with confidence.

"Isaac..." Scott says, trying to make me see that Ariel may not be coming back.

"No, I'm serious. It's taken me three days but I know that she's there. I just know. Trust me. Please." I say, hoping he'll agree with me.

"Okay." Scott says, sighing. After breakfast, I leave and go out to the area where I think she may be. I wolf up and let the senses kick in.

"ARIEL?" I call out constantly with pauses in between to see if I can hear a response. It took me about 4 hours to reach the spot where she was, but she was there. Right where I said she'd be.

"Ariel!" I say, running to her, shutting my wolf off before I get to her.

"ISAAC!" She says, throwing her arms around me. I knew that she was excited to see me, but I didn't think she was going to react like this.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, concerned.

"I'm fine. Just cold, and tired. And I'm hungry." She says laughing.

"How did you get out here? What happened?" I ask her.

"I don't remember. The only thing I can recall is being somewhere dark and cold, and something, or someone was here with me. It disappeared with the daylight, but returned by nightfall." She explains. I didn't know who or what was with her, but I'm glad she'd okay.

"I'm going to drop you off at Scott's house." I tell her, as we walk up to the car.

"Okay." She says. I could tell that there was something she was holding back, but I didn't want to pester her about it.

"Listen, can we talk?" I say to her, hoping for a yes.

"Yeah, sure."

"I've looked for you for 3 straight days. I lost you once, and I didn't want to lose you again. I'm sorry I took off a few years ago. The situation with my family wasn't good and I just needed to get away. I loved you. I still do. It was really hard to just leave you, but trust me when I say I had to. I'm so sorry, Ariel." I say, really sincere. I hug her tight, and she kisses me.

"What was that for?" I ask her, really happy.

"Because I've always loved you." She says to me as she opens her car door and gets in. I drive her to Scott's and without another word, I go home, and fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"Can we please not talk about it?" Ariel said looking at Scott and Stiles flood her with questions as she walks into the house. They sigh, and Scott leads her upstairs into his room where I was sleeping and made her a bed on the floor. Within minutes, she was asleep. Scott went downstairs and continued his conversation with Stiles.

"I lost Allison. I won't lose her too." Scott says, sitting down on the couch.

"What did you say when she asked you if you were a werewolf?"

"She didn't ask me, she just told me that I was in her dream."

"Okay, asking and dreaming are two completely different Scott."

"Yeah well...I am a werewolf and she dreamed it." Scott says.

"Good point. So what did you say?"

"I laughed, but I don't think it was very believable."

"Well how did you laugh?" Stiles asks, hoping Scott will laugh like he did for me.

"Something like this." Scott says as he tries to imitate how he laughed for me when I told him about the dream.

"Okay, that wasn't very believable but I think it was enough to cover."

"Yeah well you're my best friend so you see right through me AND you know that I'm a werewolf." Scott says offensively.

"Alright good enough." Stiles said sitting down next to Scott on the couch.

"She isn't going to find out, man. Take a few deep breaths and calm down." Stiles said as I come walking into the living room.

"I'm not going to find out what?" I ask looking at them suspiciously.

"That Ariel is back." Stiles said as Scott sighs a big breath of relief.

"Oh I know! I woke up and she was on the floor. I didn't dare wake her up. When did she get back?" I ask, seeing the way that Scott and Stiles were acting.

"An hour or so ago." Stiles says as Scott gets up and kisses me.

"Good morning beautiful. I love you." Scott says, suddenly realizing what he said.

"I love you too." I say surprised. I kiss him and we sit down on the couch. I sit on his lap. Scott seemed a little jumpy, but I didn't think much of it.

"I'm going to make breakfast. Anybody want?" I ask, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"I will." Stiles said.

"Me too." Scott said. I go to the kitchen.

"See, she seems normal." Stiles said.

"Yeah. I'm still not convinced." Scott said, hoping that Stiles was right.


	19. Chapter 19

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"Good morning" Aly says coming out of the bedroom and kisses Stiles. She was wearing his red button up shirt, and a pair or spandex underneath. Her hair was a little messy, and she was extremely happy.

"Hi." Scott says.

"Oooo something smells good!" She says, sitting next to Stiles.

"Wait a minute...did you..." Scott says looking at Stiles with a curious smile. He shakes his head yes. I came running into the living room.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID?" I say, smiling.

"Uhhh..." Aly says, starting to blush. She lookes at Stiles who is smiling.

"Maybe..."

"Stiles...?" Scott said serious.

"Yes..." Aly said, looking a little red in the face.

"Damn." Scott says sitting back in his chair. "I hope you guys used protection." He says laughing.

"Shut up man!" Stiles says throwing a pillow at Scott. I laugh and go back into the kitchen. Ariel comes walking down the stairs.

"ARIEL!" Aly calls out running over to her to give her a hug.

"Hey." She said hugging Aly back and acknowledging Scott and Stiles.

"Good morning." Ariel says coming into the kitchen. I acknowledge her and continue to make breakfast. As the bacon is sizzling in the pan, I turn around to Ariel who was looking a little sad.

"Something you want to walk about?" I ask, looking at her and sitting down.

"Yes. No...maybe. I don't know." She said. I could tell there was definitely something she wanted to tell me.

"Hey, you can tell me." I say, looking at her with sincerity in my eyes.

"It's Isaac." She says, waiting for me to get angry. I look at her confused.

"What about Isaac?" I say calmly.

"I think he's telling me the truth." She says, looking at me.

"About what?" I say, still totally lost.

"About his feelings...and why he left...everything." She said, starting to get quiet.

"Well if that's what you think, it's your call and if you believe it and are happy then-wait, when did you see Isaac?" I say, hoping it was before she went missing.

"When he brought he here." She said, smiling.

"As in...this morning?" I say, shocked.

"Yes?" She said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...slow down here. When did Isaac find you? Where did he find you? Why didn't anyone tell me that you had been found?" I asked, flooding her with questions. She starting getting annoyed.

"Look, I don't remember anything, alright?" She said, raising her voice.

"Sorry. It's just upsetting to know that he found you and not me or Brian or Aly. We're your best friends. We should've known where you were or at least had a clue. No one knows you better that us, Ariel." I say, frustrated.


	20. Chapter 20

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"What's going on?" Scott asked as Aly and Stiles walk in behind him. I look at Ariel and then look back at Scott.

"Nothing." I say very upset and I push past them to the front door.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Scott asks following me.

"Home." I say, opening the door. Scott follows me out and tries to stop me.

"You can't drive." Scott said, as I walk down the steps.

"No, but I can walk!" I say to him in a smartass tone. He smiles at me and I smile back, I continue to walk home, and I call Brian.

"Sorry I bailed on you the other night." He said right as he answered the phone.

"What are you talking about?" I say, confused.

"At the school..."

"How'd you know about that?" I say, my mind starting to wonder.

"Umm, I was there?" He said in a questioning voice.

"No you weren't...I mean yes...yes you were there...but it was only a dream, Brian. Only Scott knows..." I say, stopping and cutting through the park downtown.

"Ash, what are YOU talking about?" Brian said, really questioning my memory.

"My dream that I had lastnight after I blacked out. What are YOU talking about?" I say to him, still extremely confused.

"Before you blacked out, we met you, Stiles, and Aly at the school because you had gotten a call from Ariel. But-okay, can I just come over? I want to make sure you're okay and it'll be easier to explain." Brian says.

"Uhh sure. I'll be home in 5 minutes. See you there." I say, hanging up the phone. Something just wasn't adding up. Both Brian and Scott were acting funny, and Ariel is not herself. What is going on?

As I cut through the park, my mind is wondering about what is going on and why everyone is acting so strange. Aly and Stiles are the only two who seem to be fine while everyone is almost in a trance over something. I just don't get it! I start walking up my steps to the front door as Brian is pulling into the driveway.

"ASHLEY!" My mom said with both anger and happiness in her voice. She hugged me and so did my dad.

"Are you alright?" My dad asks, looking at Brian and waving.

"Yes, I'm fine. Really." I say, walking past them and into the house. My mom, dad, and Brian follow.

"Mom, dad, could you give us a minute please?" I ask, as Brian just stands there awkwardly.

"Sure." They say, leaving the room.

"I think they like eachother!" My mom said to my dad, as they went into the kitchen.

"She likes that Scott McCall kid. I don't like him. Something's very off about him. I really hope that she likes Brian because I don't want her dating Scott McCall. He's trouble, I tell ya." My dad said, definitely not happy.

"She's an adult now. She can make her own decisions." My mom said, before walking down the stairs and into the pool room.


	21. Chapter 21

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"Ash, seriously. Are you sure you're okay?" Brian asks, sitting down on the couch next to me.

"UGH! I wish people would stop asking me that." I say looking at him a little annoyed.

"You seemed really confused on the phone." Brian said, looking at me with some concern.

"What you were describing was part of a dream I experienced the night of the accident after I had collapsed. It was strange. Because you were there, and so was Scott and Isaac. I don't remember anything before I collapsed, but I remember the dream perfectly." I say, looking him right in the eyes with a sparkle of fear in my own.

"Were there werewolves involved?" Brian asked, looking really conflicted on if he should tell me or hold back.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I ask.

"Lucky guess." He says, sighing and shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay." I say, now starting to question Brian a lot more than I did earlier.

"There's something that you should know..." Brian said, his voice fading.

"I..." Brian said taking a deep breath, wishing he hadn't said anything. "Slept with Allison." He said, sighing relief. I could tell that that wasn't what he was going to tell me, but I was in too much shock to even ask what the truth really was.

"Whaat?" I say, kind of giggling.

"Yeah."

"So what...you guys are like a thing now, or?" I say, still shocked.

"Sorta."

"Great. I'm the only one who hasn't slept with anyone now." I say, happy yet feeling left out.

"What do you mean? Whoa...Aly and Stiles?" He said, looking just as shocked as I did when he told me about him and Allison.

"Yeah."

"Ariel and Isaac slept together last year, wasn't it?" I say. I got disgusted that he even brought it up.

"Yep." I say in a disgusted tone.

"He slept with her and then took off. We all know that he hurt her. But can't you see that he's really making an effort to fix it?" Brian said.

"Ohhh I can see it. I can see right through it all. You don't sleep with someone, and then take off without even saying a thing to them or anyone." I say pretty upset.

"She's our best friend, right? She's not afraid of taking him back. She loves him, and his love for her is real. You just have to forgive him to see it." Brian said.

"Why did he take off? Why would he do that if he TRULY loved her? Explain that to me." I say to Brian, hoping for a good explanation.

"Because of his family situation." Brian said, remembering that that was what he told everyone when he returned so they wouldn't know the real reason.


	22. Chapter 22

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"Scott and I are meeting up for pizza. I better go. I'll see you later." Brian said, getting up from the couch and heading for the door.

"Come over after. I don't have anything better to do." I say, looking and him and shrugging my shoulders.

"Alright." Brian said getting into his car. Brian left and headed for the pizza place down town. He pulls up next to Scott's car and gets out.

"I almost told her." Brian said as soon as he got out.

"WHAT?" Scott said, looking worried.

"ALMOST. I saved my own butt that time, but it isn't easy trying to hide this from her, especially with that dream she had." Brian said as they walk into the pizza place.

"Look man, I know it isn't easy but we have to hide it from her and the other two as long as we can. For their safety. Does Allison know?" Scott asks Brian, hoping he would say no.

"I would hope not." Brian said.

"Well, does she or doesn't she?" Scott said.

"I don't think she does." Brian said in a final attempt to convince Scott.

"So...are you guys like a thing or what?" Scott says, trying not to seem obvious.

"Sorta, yeah." Brian said.

"How do you know that for sure?" Scott asked as Brian looked at him kind of funny.

"Why does it matter?" Brian said, starting to catch onto why Scott was asking.

"Dude...please tell me you didn't." Scott said.

"Sorry...wait, why am I apologizing?" Brian said.

"Allison knows." Scott said, looking at his phone.

"How do you know?"

"Look..." Scott said, showing Brian the text;

**"I know what you are, and I know what you, Brian, and Isaac are. If you don't want me to spill it to anyone, especially Ashley, meet me at my house tonight. 6:30. Don't be late."**

"Oh shit..." Brian said, looking at Scott who looked furious.

"What do you think she wants?"

"Revenge."

"What do you mean?"

"I broke it off with her because she was...well...she was lying and manipulative. It wasn't long before I asked Ashley out, and-" Scott said and Brian interrupted.

"She's upset because she thinks that if she can't have you, then no one can..." Brian said, figuring it all out.

"Yep..."

"So, are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?" Brian said, confused but totally aware of what Scott was talking about.

"She wants me." Scott said, looking discouraged.


	23. Chapter 23

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"I can't do that to Ashley." Scott said, losing his appetite.

"What're you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should go..."

"What?"

"Maybe you should go...to Allison's, I mean." Brian said as Scott looks at him like he's lost his mind.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Now hear me out...you tell Ashley what's been going on with Allison, and then maybe have Ashley help come up with a plan. Tell Ashley that Allison wants revenge on her and if I know Ashley, she'll probably help come up with some sort of plan. Do you trust me?" Brian said, looking at Scott from across the table.

"Yes." Scott said taking a deep breath.

"Okay. Let's go." Brian said. As they get up to go, Allison comes walking in.

"Whoa, where you going in such a hurry?" She said, looking at Scott.

"Not now, Allison." Brian said, pulling Scott closer to the door.

"I'll see you tonight." Allison said, smiling mischievously. Scott and Brian get in the car and drive over to my house. They come running up the stairs and into the house before I had time to even get off of the couch.

"Ashley, we need your help." Brian said, as Aly, Ariel, Isaac, Stiles, Aiden, and Ethan come from the movie theatre.

"What's going on?" Stiles asks, looking at Scott, knowing it isn't good.

"Ashley, I do you trust me?" Scott said, walking over to me.

"Of course."

"Do you believe everything I say?"

"Typically, yes. Why? What's going on?" I ask starting to get nervous.

"You may want to just sit down and listen closely." I sit down and Ariel joins me.

"It's about Allison." Scott said, watching and waiting for my reaction.

"Okay...I hate her...why is this about her?" I say, upset.

"I'm speaking with Brian as my witness."

"And me..." Isaac said, followed by Ethan. I look at them like they're crazy, but I decide to hear him out and listen anyways.

"She wants revenge...on you. She's upset that I broke it off with her, and she thinks that if she can't have me, then no one can. Ashley, I need your help." Scott said, looking really sincere. I couldn't say no...I could tell he was telling the truth and that he really did need my help. I look at everyone, who was all quiet.

"Revenge is fun when it backfires...what do I need to do?" I say smiling.


	24. Chapter 24

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"So...she said if I don't do whatever it is that she wants me to do, she's going to tell you something that'll probably strike up some not so nice memories." Scott said, looking at me with a weird look.

"Uhh, okay...I'm sorry but what would that be?"

"She thinks that I'm a werewolf." Scott said, laughing.

"Oh ha yeah...that's real hilarious." I say, not laughing.

"No, seriously...she has some sort of crazy idea that I'm this mythical creature."

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do with that?"

"Pretend like you already know. Play along with this. But please know I'm NOT going to hurt you by doing this..."

"She wants to sleep with you, doesn't she?" I say, rolling my eyes. Typical Allison...she can't stand that someone else is happy with Scott.

"Yes...but I'm not going to let it happen. You have to believe me." Scott said, looking hurt.

"Look Scott...with everything going on, it's kind of hard for me to believe people right now. I don't really even know what to think about that dream the other night. I don't really know right now, Scott." I say, looking at him. I can see his disappointment.

"I would NEVER hurt you, Ashley."

"I know you wouldn't on purpose...but sometimes things happen that weren't meant to happen, Scott."

"Please help me out. Believe me on this." Scott said, looking me right in the eyes. I could see that he was telling the truth, and I didn't want to walk away. I sighed and shook my head yes.

"So, what're we supposed to do?" Ariel asked, walking over to be by Isaac. Isaac puts his arm around her and she leans on him. I roll my eyes at his gesture.

"Go for pizza. Hang out...stay indoors, though." Scott said, looking at the full moon.

"I have to go." Scott said, grabbing his jacket and kissing me on the cheek. He runs out the door, and the rest of us head downstairs for some pool time and then a movie.

***SCOTT'S POV***

I leave Ashley's house and drive to Allison's, where she's waiting by the door.

"I'm really glad you came." She said, opening the door.

"Yeah, I'm here. What do you want, Allison?" I say to her, annoyed.

"Just to hang out...like old times." She said, inviting me in.

"Allison, I'm not-" I said, as Allison surprised me with a kiss. I pushed her away angrily.

"Allison! What the hell?" I said, backing away from her.

"Aww, come on Scott. You know that it's supposed to be you and I, not Ashley and you. Don't be like that." Allison said, pulling me in for another kiss.

"No, Allison. I can't do this." I say starting to head toward the door.

"You really want to walk away from me, just like that? I guess I'll just text Ashley right now..." She said, and I whip around and grab her by the throat.

"Won't do you much good, you know, since she already knows. You REALLY think that I would HIDE something like this from her? You REALLY must hate the fact that I love her, but that I NEVER loved you. See, you got NOTHING on me, Allison. NOTHING." I say, releasing her. She stumbles a little bit as she coughs and gasps to catch her breath. I walk out of the door and go back over to Ashley's.


	25. Chapter 25

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"SCOTT!" I say, jumping out of the pool and grabbing a towel to dry off slightly. I run up the stairs and meet him at the door. I hug him, and he looks surprised.

"I didn't do anything...except almost kill her." Scott said.

"You didn't...did you?" I say, looking at him seriously.

"Of course not. I just told her that you knew and that she had nothing on me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"We're going to settle in and watch a movie. Want to join?"

"Sure. I can see you guys already went swimming without me." Scott said, kissing me. He picks me up and spins me around.

"GROSS! GET A ROOM!" Ariel said, laughing.

"Shut up..." I say, looking at her and Isaac.

"We're going to go get dressed, and you guys pick out a movie." Aly said, as Ariel and myself follow her upstairs to my bedroom.

"So have you two..." Aly said, cutting herself off. I could tell what she meant.

"Not yet...I want to, but I'm not sure if it's the right timing. You know?"

"Yeah." Ariel said, as we put our shorts on over the bottoms of our swimsuit. We put on our tank tops over our tops of our swimsuits and head downstairs. I take my hair down and run my fingers through it so it looks decent.

"What movie are we watching?" Aly said, sitting down next to Stiles.

"Is this one okay?" Scott said showing the movie to me.

"Sure. What do you guys think?" I say, tossing the movie to Ariel and Aly.

"Sounds good to me." Ariel said.

"Sure!" Aly said. I walk over to the wall where the system was set up and put in the movie.

"Does it HAVE to be about werewolves?" I say, looking at Scott after reading the back of the movie case.

"Well, if we're gonna trick Allison, we might as well have some fun with it, right?" Scott said as I sit down next to him.

"It's a good movie." Stiles said as he puts his arm around Aly. Scott does the same, and I put my head on his shoulder. Isaac and Ariel are snuggling, too. I rolled my eyes once again at Isaac's gesture to Ariel. By the time the movie ended, it was pretty late, and Aly and Stiles were asleep, and Ariel was asleep, but Isaac was still awake. Brian was asleep, too. I had fallen asleep, but Scott was still awake. He grabbed the blanket from beside us and covered me up and started talking with Isaac.

"Isaac?" Scott said, whispering through the dark.

"Yeah..."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Do I really mean what?"

"How you feel about Ariel..." There was a long pause followed by a sigh.

"I really do mean it."

"Isaac?" Ariel said quietly.

"Yes, Ariel?"

"I love you, too." Ariel said, moving a bit and then settling down again. Isaac kissed her head softly.

"Do you ever feel like we should tell them? I mean, you've slept with her and Stiles has slept with Aly, but yet we're still keeping the secret from them..."

"I don't know. I mean, I lost Ariel once...or she lost me...and if she finds out I'm hiding something and lying to her, there'll be no turning back. You really love Ashley?"

"I do. I really do."

"Then for her sake, don't tell her."

"I guess you're right." Scott said, cuddling in next to me. It wasn't long before he and Isaac were asleep as well.


	26. Chapter 26

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"No...no...no..." I say in my sleep, starting to toss and turn.

"Ashley?" Scott said, trying to wake me up knowing it was another nightmare.

"HELP! NO!" I scream out into the dark.

"Ashley..." Scott said shaking me slightly. I sit up abruptly and look around. Scott was looking at me worried. I start crying and he pulls me in close.

"I didn't mean to wake you..." I say, laying beck down as he puts his arm around me again.

"It's okay...I've been on and off sleeping all night."

"I didn't wake anyone else up, did I?" I say, staring off into the darkness.

"No, just me."

"Sorry..."

"It's okay, really. I'm glad you're okay." He said, pulling the blanket up. I put my head on his chest and fall asleep. When I closed my eyes, all I could see was Scott, Brian, and Isaac standing there. The background was black with thick fog surrounding them, their eyes glowing, and their teeth were like those of Derek's. I woke up again, but Scott was asleep. My heart was racing, and so were my thoughts. I couldn't fall back asleep, so I decided to get up and go sit in the hot tub for a while.

I got to the hot tub and turned on the jets and just sat there, listening to the music I had turned on. I sat there with a few candles lit and just relaxed and enjoyed the quiet. About 15 minutes of being alone, Brian comes walking in.

"You okay?" He says. I jump a little, not noticing him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay."

"I couldn't sleep, and I heard someone get up. I thought I would give them some company."

"Come sit down...It's really relaxing." I say, kind of relieved that I wasn't alone anymore. Brian takes off his socks and his pants so he's in his swim trunks that he had on from the earlier swim before the movie. He gets into the hot tub, and we start talking.

"Have you noticed anything off about anyone lately?" I ask, hoping he says yes because I was starting to feel paranoid and like I was losing my mind.

"Like what?"

"I don't know...randomly disappearing when something strange happens, always getting really quiet when we talk about that strange event, things like that." I say.

"No, not really." He said.

"Am I crazy? Because it seems like everyone is like...hiding something...or something." I say, feeling like I've lost all my sanity.

"You're not crazy. You've had a crazy few days."

"But you don't see it...neither does Aly..."

"No, but that doesn't mean that you're crazy...it just means that you're probably tired, that's all."

"I really feel like there's some big secret and people are lying to cover it all up..." I say, watching Brian's reaction. He tried to hide it, but his eyes practically said it all. Hell, his eyes practically were popping out of his head. He knew something that I didn't.

"What do you know that I don't?"

"N-n-nothing." Brian said, stuttering.

"You stuttered..."

"So?"

"When you stutter, it usually means you're lying..."

"I'm not lying. Look in my eyes, I'm not lying." He said, as I looked at him in the eyes. He was right...he wasn't lying. But there was something that he was hiding...


	27. Chapter 27

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

I felt like I was being watched from every direction at every moment of the day. I didn't want to tell anyone because they're already worried about me. I'm not worried about me, but I'm worried about Scott and Brian. Something is off about everything. I can feel it...I just don't know if I should believe it or not. If there is something going on, I'm sure someone would tell me. Or maybe it's just the opposite...maybe they're hiding it. Well, whatever it is, I'm going to find out.

"You disappeared lastnight." Scott said, coming into my bedroom. I looked around, confused.

"How did I get here?"

"You mean you didn't wake up and come up here?"

"No...I was downstairs sitting in the hot tub talking with Brian."

"Okay...are you sure you didn't decide to finally sleep and come up here?"

"I'm sure."

"Maybe you just don't remember it."

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to come with me." Scott said, handing me a bag with a card. Before I could ask any questions, he smiled and disappeared. I opened the bag and smiled. Putting the dress on my lap, I read the card;

**"Get ready. We're going to get away from all of this for a day...just you and me."**

I put on the dress and do my hair and makeup. I wonder why I'm dressing up so much for a daytime event. I mean, I could understand dressing up for an evening away, but not a daytime retreat. I walk down the stairs where Scott is waiting.

"You look amazing." Scott said, smiling.

"Thank you. Mind if I ask what all this is for though?"

"I just feel like you need to get away for a while. And because I wanted alone time with you because we haven't had much since everything has been so crazy." I smile, and Scott kissed me.

"What about them?" I say, looking back at everyone who were just getting ready to sit down to eat Mr. Stilinski's grilled food.

"Ehh, they'll be fine." He said, as we get into a limo.

"Why so fancy?"

"Because I love you. And I really wanted to make this special." He said, pouring us some wine. I was a little hesitant to drink, but I figured it wasn't a big deal. I'm 18, and it's not like we're going to get drunk. I take the glass and we sit back and talk.

"So what're we doing today?"

"Well, we're going to drive to the beach and eat at a nice restaurant. Then, we're going to a really nice hotel. Don't take that a bad way, I just wanted to give you a really nice time to get away from it all."

"Would you be upset if-" I say, cutting myself off. "Nevermind."

"Tell me." Scott said, smiling.

"No, it's nothing. Kind of embarassing, actually."

"I won't laugh. I promise." Scott said. I sigh and take a breath.

"Would you be upset if I told you that I maybe wanted to turn tonight into something?" I say, blushing. I couldn't believe I just said that. I look up to see Scott smiling.

"If you want it to be." Scott said, still smiling.

"I can't believe I just said that. Nevermind I said anything."

"No, really. It's okay. I've been wanting to, but I just haven't been sure of how you were feeling about that." Scott said, kind of stuttering his words. I blush and take a small sip of the wine.

"I've never...I mean it'll be...I'm sorry." I say, laughing. Scott laughs with me, as we make our way to the beach.


	28. Chapter 28

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"This is really nice." I say, getting out of the limo. Scott takes my hand. We take a walk along the beach, in and out of the water.

"I'm really happy you're enjoying it."

"You're so sweet. Thank you." I say, kissing him.

"Wanna stay and watch the sunset, or do you wanna eat a little earlier and then come watch the sunset?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I made this night for you. It's all for and about you..."

"I'm starved...I haven't eaten for 2 days. Let's go eat." I say. Scott blind folds me and leads me to the restaurant. I start laughing as how stupid I look.

"Just a few more steps..." Scott said, removing the blind fold. There was a blanket set up, and a picnic basket.

"What's this?" I say, really touched.

"Well, now we can eat AND watch the sunset"

"This is perfect. Thank you." I say. We sit down, and he takes out what he packed for us.

"We've got sandwiches, and some wine. We have some potato salad, and some chips. Ohh, and fresh fruits and veggies."

"Did you do all of this?"

"I did."

"Wow...I'm impressed."

"What, you didn't think I could do all of this without help?" He says, laughing.

"Pshhh...no, not at...okay, yes. Yes I did think that." I say, smiling.

"Enjoy." He said, handing me a plate that he put together for me.

"What hotel are we staying at?" I ask, taking a small bite of the sandwich.

"Actually, it isn't a hotel...it's a condo."

"Are you kidding?" I say, practically choking.

"Nope. It was where my dad took my mom when they were dating. My mom said I could have it for the night. So I took her up on that oppertunity."

"You don't speak of your family much." I say.

"It's because my mom got pregnant with me before she was married. Then, my dad felt obligated to marry her. He loved her, he really did. But, it didn't last long. They seperated shortly after I was born, and I was only allowed to see my dad one weekend a month, but he didn't always have time for me. I would go over there, and he would almost always end up pushing me aside to something more important. I've never had a good relationship with him so when he died, I was upset and hurt. Derek Hale killed my dad."

"I'm so sorry, Scott."

"It's okay. Let's just not let it ruin our night...I mean your night."

"No you were right the first time. It's OUR night." I say, giggling. We sit on the beach and finish supper, and then we put on some music and dance for a while. We danced as we watched the sunset. It was perfect.

"What are you-SCOTT NO!" I say, laughing as he pulls us closer to the water.

"Aww come on!" He said, pulling me farther. He manages to pull me into the water, and we get absolutely drenched. My hair was now a mess, and I'm sure I looked horrible.

"SERIOUSLY!" I say, looking at Scott with a straight face.

"What? You look fine..." Scott said, coming over with the blanket and wrapping it around me.

"I look like a freaking clown." I say, trying not to laugh.

"You look beautiful." Scott said, brushing the hair out of my face and kissing me.


	29. Chapter 29

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"Are you tired yet?" Scott said, looking at me and smiling. It was almost 10 p.m.

"Nah...but I'm ready to maybe just start relaxing." I say. Scott and I walk back to the limo and head up the beach a few miles to his mom's beach house. The house was absolutely gorgeous, and big. It wasn't much of a change from my house, really. The only thing my house didn't have was being on the beach. This house didn't have a pool or movie theatre, but it did have really big bedrooms. The house was 2 stories, and the way the house was built is definitely unique and something that isn't seen in the city. It had alot of glass, though, which wasn't hard to cover that up with the really gorgeous red velvet colored curtans. The furniture was gorgeous, being an espresso color, along with like a light gold interior paint. It all went together very well.

"Wow, this is gorgeous." I say as soon as we walk in the doors.

"So, what do you want to do for the night?"

"Have a few drinks, and watch a movie. Then settle in for the night. Does that sound okay?"

"Absolutely. What movie do you want to watch?"

"Well, what do you have?"

"Everything...from romance to commedies, from tragic to enlightening...you name it."

"What about something like The Notebook? Or Harry Potter? Let's do Harry Potter..."

"You know, I've never actucally seen a single Harry Potter movie..."

"You're kidding?" I gasp, looking at him shocked.

"I've read the books, but never watched the movies."

"Well atleast you've read the bookds. I thought that if you haven't read the books then I would have to slap you or something." I say, laughing.

"Let's watch." He said enthusiastic.

"I'll make some popcorn while you get the movie on." I say, heading for the kitchen. I go to the kitchen and make some popcorn, and pour us some wine as well. I throw the popcorn in the microwave and go into the bathroom to get out of these clothes.

"Ashley?" Scott said, watching me go into the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"There's a shirt on my bed in the other room if you want to change..."

"Sure. Thanks..." I say, going into the other room and grabbing the shirt. I head back to the bathroom, and change. I threw my hair up into a messy bun, and put his shirt on. It smelled just like him. It was a red button down shirt, which was strange. He never really wore many button down shirts. I put it on anyways, and it went down to just above my knee. I smiled, knowing what was coming.

"Are you okay?" Scott said from the living room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, coming out of the bathroom. Scott had grabbed the popcorn and the wine and was waiting for me on the couch.

"So I see the shirt fits..." He says, winking.

"Perfect fit...you know, a little long, but I'll survive." I say, cudding up next to him. We turn off the lights and turn on the movie. We sat and watched the movie, sharing a few kisses here and there. When the movie ended, Scott looked at me and smiled. He started tickling me.

"Don't you dare...SCOTT!" I say, laughing but at the same time trying to get away. I felt like a worm on hot cement. I finally managed to get up, and Scott followed. He started tickling me, and we fell on the bed. He stopped, and looked at me. We start kissing, and we lay back. He takes off his shirt, and unbuttons my shirt.

"Are you sure?" Scott said, as he stopped and looked at me seriously. I could tell he really wanted me to make sure I was ready, and to make sure he wasn't pushing me too far.

"I'm sure." I say, as he starts kissing my neck.


	30. Chapter 30

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

I woke up, only to have my head racing with thoughts.

**Did we really? I mean...what? Wow.**

I rolled over and Scott was looking at me, smiling.

"What?" I say smiling back. He shrugs and kisses me.

"Wanna go for breakfast?"

"Sure. Let me go get ready." I say, sitting up and putting the sheet around me. I walk to the bathroom and get ready to change.

"Forget something?" Scott said, coming to the bathroom door. I opened the door feeling a bit flustered.

"Thanks." I say grabbing the bag of clothes from him.

**I can't believe that happened...**

"Where do you want to go?" Scott said as I walked into the bedroom again. He finished pulling his shirt over his head.

"You can keep the shirt off..." I say, grinning. He smiles and follows me into the kitchen.

"Do you want to borrow my shirt?" He said, pointing out that I was wearing another one of his shirts.

"I sorta need to. You kinda ruined my dress..." I say laughing.

"Well you look good in it. Let's pack up and go. We'll eat and head home." He said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Okay." I say. We finish cleaning up and load our things into the limo. His driver brings us to a coffee shop for some muffins and coffee. We then head back home, where I know that everyone will be anxious to hear about our night.

"You haven't said much since lastnight." Scott said worried.

"I'm just...uhmmm..."

"Are you regretting it because you thought you were ready and now you're not?"

"No."

"Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No."

"Is it-"

"Scott, calm down. Its nothing you did." I say, laughing.

"Is everything okay then?"

"Don't get me wrong...it was the best night ever. But it was just...you're my first and...it feels a little inappropriate to talk about it."

"I can understand that. It shouldn't be awkward to talk about or even mention. I was able to express my love for you in a way that words can't. We should be comfortable talking about it because if we aren't, then maybe we shouldn't have done it in the first place. You know they say that if you can't walk about it comfortably, then you shouldn't do it."

"I know. I'm just afraid of what they'll all think of me."

"They can't judge you because they've all done the same thing that we did."

"I guess so...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Is it all better now?"

"Yeah, it's great." I say, feeling a bit better.

"I won't tell anyone. I'll wait until you're ready to. Okay?"

"I don't want you lying for me, or us."

"We wouldn't be lying...just with holding the truth from everyone." He says, laughing. I laugh, too.

"When we get home, we'll tell them if they ask. And if they don't, let's just not bring it up. Not yet." I explain, knowing he'll agree.

"Okay. Fair enough." Scott said, noding his head.

"Thank you. For the great night. It really was such an amazing night. It was great to get away." I say, smiling. I wanted to make sure he know that I really was thankful for the thought he put into the night.

"I did it for you, and us." He said. We talked the rest of the way home, but I couldn't get the thought out of my head that he was trying to get me to forget something. And that _'something'_ was definitely what I needed to find out.


	31. Chapter 31

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"Do you think that they...you know..." Ariel said to Aly.

"Probably."

"They did." Stiles said coming into the room.

"How do you know?" Brian said, looking confused.

"Scott just told me." He said, shoing everyone the text.

"Are we supposed to know?" Brian asked.

"Not at all."

"So why'd you tell us?"

"Uhh...I don't know."

"Let's just keep it quiet, until they've told us themselves." Stiles said. Everyone agrees. We pull up out front and everyone is waiting. I get out of the car both happy and sad to be back. I was happy because I was home. I was sad because I didn't want to be all caught up in everything again like I was before Scott took me out. I'm going to end up having an encounter with Derek or someone else and have nightmares and have to worry about if I'm going to live through the night without being torn to shreds by a werewolf.

"Did I miss anything?" I say hugging Ariel.

"Not really. How was it?"

"How was what?" I say, looking nervous.

"Your date night?"

"Ohhh. It was great." I say relieved that they didn't mean sleeping with him.

"Hey Ashley." Aly said as I walk into the door.

"Hey."

"Everything okay with you two?" Stiles whispering to Scott.

"I think so." He said, noticing something was wrong. I started getting dizzy, and losing my balance.

"Whoa, Ashley." Scott said, catching me before I collapsed. I grab my head, trying to block out the ringing in my ears.

"Are you okay?" Isaac said, bringing a cold cloth.

"Ashley?" Brian said, coming into the room unaware of what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Aly said, looking at me. I could hear them, and see them. But I couldn't respond to them.

"Why isn't she responding?" Ariel said, looking at Scott.

"I don't...I don't know. Call my mom, Stiles. NOW!" He said, bringing me to the couch. The ringing had kind of faded, but I still felt dizzy. I felt paralyzed. Whatever was going on, I knew that it had something to do with Derek, and maybe that dream. Everyone was moving around in panic mode, and I lay still on the couch. I started coughing, and then it turned to choking, and then my nose started bleeding as well as coughing blood.

"No...no...no..." Scott called out, worried.

"Scott?" Melissa called from the doorway.

"Mom, in here."

"Oh my god." Melissa said, kneeling down to take care of the problem.

"We need to give her space. Go...Scott, you stay. Everyone else, leave."

"Scott, this isn't good."

"What do we do?"

"We need Derek."

"What? Mom, no way."

"If you want her to live, we need him. He's the only one who can stop whatever is going on with her."

"Mom, he caused this."

"Exactly. He's the only one who can reverse it."

"Derek will kill her if he comes here." Stiles said, pacing back and fourth.

"Scott, she will die if Derek doesn't come help."

"Scott, you need to decide." Stiles said supporting Scott's decision.

"Alright." Scott said, running out the door to go look for Derek. Melissa gave me something through an IV to relax me a little.

"What is that?" Stiles asked, looking at me and then at Melissa.

"It's to stop her coughing. It'll help her stay calm."

"Got him." Scott said coming back into the house with Derek following.

"I see she's got the poison in her system." Derek said, smirking.

"Just help her, Derek." Scott said.

"I will. For something in return." Derek said. Scott sighed.

"What would that be?"

"I know how much you love her, so I knew that if I could get her on her deathbed, that you would come running and that you would do ANYTHING. I'll heal her, IF you come with me and be apart of my pack."

"What? No way, Derek."

"Okay, goodbye."

"Derek, wait."

"Ahh, I thought you would come around."

"I'll do it."

"What?" Stiles said, looking angry.

"I have to Stiles." Scott said, looking at me and then Stiles.

"There. All done. She'll be fine in the morning. Let's go."

"Wait...can't I wait to say goodbye?"

"You can wait to make sure she's awake, but don't tell her you're leaving, and don't let her see you. If you do, I will kill both you and her."

"Derek, please."

"No Scott." Derek said, walking out of the room. Scott looked at me, Stiles, and his mom and left. I didn't hear anything of what just happened, and I also couldn't remember anything. I was soon asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"Don't tell her anything. I did this for her." Scott said as he went to follow Derek out of the house. Stiles was sitting on the stairs and watched Scott leave. Stiles was really upset, and so was Isaac and Brian. Ariel and Aly stood by me, wondering what they're going to say or do when I'm awake. I seemed to sleep forever before waking up. It was only the beginning of everything that was to come.

"What're we going to do?" Ariel said, knowing how I would feel since this is identical to what happened with Isaac last year.

"We say nothing." Stiles said coming back into the room.

"Stiles, she's going to ask." Aly said looking at him like he was crazy for even suggesting that.

"We simply say that something came up...that he needed to get away because he couldn't watch everyone he cares about to keep getting hurt. Everyone understand?" Stiles said, looking like he was going to kill someone.

"Stiles-" Aly said, coming up behind him.

"I really just need to be alone." He said, walking out the door. Aly looked at Ariel with hurt in her eyes. It was then that I woke up, gasping for air.

"Ashley?" Brian said, getting up from the chair across from the couch. I looked at everyone as I sat up. I was confused. I saw everyone _except_ Scott.

"Where is he?" I said, looking around worried. Everyone fell silent and put their heads down.

"Ash-"

"What happened?"

"Ash-"

"Where am I?"

"ASH-" Ariel said grabbing me by the shoulders. I looked at her and started to cry.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on." I say frustrated. They all exchanged looks and everyone leaves except Brian. He walks over and sits next to me on the couch.

"He left."

"WHAT? What do you mean _he left_? Where is he? Where did he go? Why? When will he be back?" I say crying again.

"Ash, calm down-"

"What happened?"

"Derek happened." Brian said, looking at me with a hurtful look in his eyes.

***BRIAN'S POV***

I looked at Ashley and the hurt in her eyes. How was I supposed to explain all this to her? Do I say what Stiles told us to say or do I tell her the truth? Why did everyone leave me to tell her? What do I say?

"What do you mean?" She said, looking like she was going to scream. I sigh and explain.

"Derek poisoned you somehow. Scott left because...because he couldn't stand to see everyone he loves keep getting hurt...and by everyoone-"

"He means me, doesn't he?" She said quietly. I nod.

"He only wants what was best, especially for you. He thought this was best-"

"Stop-"

"Ashley I'm-"

"Just stop."

"Please let me explain."

"What is there to explain? He just left and no one will tell me the truth anymore!"

"It is the truth!"

"No. Everyone has been lying to me ever since the night of my dream. You don't think I can tell? I'm alot smarter than that!" Ashley said, screaming. I could tell she wasn't only angry, but frustrated. Tears continued to well in her eyes.

"He'll be back." I say. She looks at me with a look of hope on her face. I knew that I had yet lied to her again.

"Did he say when?" I shake my head.

"Soon." I say, hoping she'll believe me.


	33. Chapter 33

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"Get some real sleep now." Brian said as he got up and left the room.

"NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" He yelled as soon as he saw everyone else.

"Brian, what's wrong?"

"Don't play stupid guys. You know. You all left and put it up to me to lie to her...AGAIN!"

"We thought you could handle it better than I or anyone else could." Ariel said, starting to cry.

"Do what better...lie to her? Tell her he's coming home soon? We all know that he isn't coming back."

"How could you say that?" Aly said, starting to get furious.

"He's right." Stiles said, joining everyone again.

"What? No...he'll be back...right?" Isaac said, hoping that Stiles was lying. Stiles shakes his head.

"He isn't coming back." Stiles said, starting to feel the hurt that everyone else was feeling.

"He has to come back." I say, coming into the room. Everyone looked shocked and I just stared at them, angry.

"Ashley-"

"NO! You lied to me...AGAIN! Why won't anyone tell me the truth anymore?"

"Ash-"

"Leave me alone. All of you. Just go." I say, hurting. Everyone gets their things and leaves. I slide down the wall by the window and start to cry. I cried so much and so hard, that I was soon passed out on the floor.

***IN MY DREAM***

"Ashley...Ashley...Ashley..." I heard a voice saying. I woke up and Scott was kneeling next to me, smiling.

"SCOTT!" I say, throwing my arms around him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean? You didn't hurt me...what are you talking about?" I say looking at him confused.

"SCOTT, what did I say about seeing her?" Someone said stepping our from behind Scott.

"DEREK?" I say, starting to feel fear.

"Let's go, Scott."

"I'm so sorry, Ashley." He said kissing my forehead. Before I could say anything, he was gone and I woke up. I started crying again, knowing that he probably wasn't coming home.

***AFTER IM AWAKE***

I grabbed my phone, and called Brian. There was no answer. I thought my last option was to call Isaac, so I did as very last decision.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Isaac...can I talk to you?"

"Sure, sure. Want me to come over, or...?"

"That'd be fine."

"Okay. Umm I'll be over in 5 minutes." He said as I hung up. I sat on the couch and waited for the doorbell to ring. When it did, I jumped up eager to not be alone anymore.

"Hi." He said. I started crying and threw my arms around him. He sighed and hugged me tight.

"Sorry, I didn't know who else to call."

"No, no it's fine. What's wrong?" He said. I looked at him with an obvious look on my face.

"Sorry, I just thought you hated me...so I'm surprised that you called me." He said after a few seconds of silence.

"I thought maybe you'd be honest with me." I say, wiping the tears away from my cheeks.

"Okay, with what?"

"Everything." I said.


	34. Chapter 34

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"Ashley I-"

"Please, Isaac. I really can't take much more of being lied to."

"I really don't know much more that what everyone else has already said."

"Please, Isaac?"

"What do you want to know?"

"What was the REAL reason that you took off after sleeping with Ariel last year?"

"Because Derek was after me."

"Why did you suddenly just reappear?"

"Because Derek wasn't looking for me anymore."

"Who was he looking for?"

"Scott."

"Wait-"

"I came back because Scott said it was fine to. Later to find out that Derek didn't want me, he wanted Scott. If I would have known, I wouldn't have come back. I would've stayed away."

"Hold on...why did Derek want you? Why did he want Scott?"

"Ashley, you need to listen to me. I don't know."

"You took after after sleeping with her and he took off after we slept together. Same situation...almost EXACT. What is going on?"

"Ashley..."

"ISAAC, DON'T LIE TO ME!" I yell, enraged.

"You're impossible with a dash of insanity." Isaac said, getting up and walking away. I didn't go after him, I just sat on the couch, my mind left to wonder. I grabbed a notebook and started to write down everything that had happened, to see if I could connect the dots.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I say throwing the notebook down in frustration.

"What don't you understand?" Scott said, standing in the doorway. I get up slowly while just staring at him.

"Is this real?"

"Of course...why wouldn't it be?"

"You're back!" I say, running to him.

"Ashley, I never left."

"Yes you did? When we got back, something was happening...Brian said Derek poisoned me and you took off because it was too much! And everyone lying to me...and the dream...and Derek taking you away...and...and..." I said, looking up at him.

"Shhhh..."

"You left, Scott."

"SCOTT!" Derek said from outside the door.

"Ashley, I need you to listen to me."

"What?"

"I need you to stay behind me." He said as Derek came walking into the room, all wolfed up.

"Derek, I had to."

"I told you-"

"I couldn't watch you tear her apart mentally and emotionally like you did to my dad."

"Scott, get out of the way..."

"No."

"I told you I would have to kill her if you came back...and have you watch and then kill you."

"Scott, what is he talking about?"

"Just stay behind me." Scott said as Derek lunged for him. Scott got knocked to the ground, and I was once again face to face with this beast. Scott quickly got up.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He said, coming at him from behind. It was then that I saw Scott. The whole world stopped, despite Derek coming after me at that moment. The look in Scott's eye was unforgettable. He looked at me, and then looked away. I stood there, unable to move. Scott and Derek lunged back and fourth, but it took me a while to realize that Scott was trying to protect me.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I say, realizing I was defending the very same creature, different person, who had tried to kill me a few years ago. Derek let out a howl and came after me. I had grabbed some wolfsbane from behind the couch and as he lunged for me, I jabbed into his stomach. He fell to the floor, howling in pain.

"What have you done?" Derek said, looking up at me and starting to breath heavy.

"Well, I'm being smarter than you. You don't think I've figured it all out by now?"

"Ashley-"

"No, Scott. No more hiding or lies." I say, tears welling up in my eyes. I go to head for the door. I walk outside and see Isaac, Brian, Aiden, and Ethan all standing there. They all looked like Scott. They had pointed ears, gold eyes, ripped clothes, long and sharp teeth, and fur. Derek was bigger and more strong than all of them.

"Brian?" I say, walking over to him.

"Isaac?" Ariel said, joining me.

"Aiden? Ethan?" Aly said, looking at them. They all look down in shame, and go into the house. Aly and Ariel come over by me, and we all exchange looks. I was in total shock, and I was upset. Aly was crying, and Ariel was more mad than I was. We collapsed in the front yard, all in shock of what we just saw. It was only a few minutes before they all came out to find us.

"GET AWAY!" I scream, terrified.

"Ashley-"

"No. You lied to me." I say to Scott. He looks hurt and backs away. "And you lied, too." I say, pointing at Brian.


	35. Chapter 35

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

I kept staring at Brian and Scott who weren't saying anything. I'm standing next to Ariel and I'm crying. Ariel and Aly are quiet, but they're not crying.

"I'm leaving." I say, walking over to my car. I know I'm already at home, but I just needed to get away from there.

"Ashley, wait!" Scott said coming after me. He grabbed my arm and I thought about it for a second, and pulled away. He grabbed my arm again and I spun around. The look in his eyes was hurt. He was hurt, too. He was upset. He was angry. He was sad. He was feeling everything that I was feeling. He didn't say anything, but I just looked into his eyes for a few seconds, and then looked away. I wanted to throw my arms around him and kiss him, but I wasn't sure if I was really mad at him or just confused at everything that I had just experienced. After tonight, things weren't going to be the same.

"I'm sorry, Scott." I say, pulling away again and getting into the car. I saw him watching me leave. He didn't move, he just watched. I don't know where Aly and Ariel did after I left, but I didn't really care anymore.

***AFTER I LEFT***

"Why didn't you tell us?" Aly said, looking directly at Brian, and then to Isaac. Scott still had his back turned to everyone.

"Well, we didn't exactly want you to know that were freaking werewolves, Aly." Brian snapped back.

"We're monsters, Aly. Don't you think that that reason was enough to keep it away from you guys?" Isaac said, looking at her and then Ariel.

"You know, Isaac-" Aly said, starting to get mad.

"No, allow me." Ariel said, stepping up. "I trusted you, AGAIN. You lied to me, AGAIN. You looked at me right in the eyes and told me that you really cared. If you really cared, you wouldn't have kept it from me...from us. How could I be so stupid?" Ariel said, her temper slowly starting to show.

"We didn't want you guys being drug into any of this stuff to get hurt. Look at all that's happened before lastnight. NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!" Brian said, not really angry.

"OH SHUT UP BRIAN!" Ariel said.

"ENOUGH!" Scott said. "I've had enough." Everyone grew quiet for a while. Stiles comes pulling up.

"Where the hell have you been?" Aly said.

"Sorry...I...yeah..." Stiles said. Everyone looks at him, confused.

"Did you know?" Aly said walking over to Stiles.

"Did I know what?"

"Don't play stupid, Stiles."

"Aly, what happened?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Aly said. Stiles takes a deep breath and looks at Scott. Scott was still upset, and he nodded his head.

"Yes, okay. I did know but-"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"No, Stiles. No." Aly said looking at him in disbelief.

"Aly, listen. I-"

"Enough, Stiles." Aly said, hurt. She looks at Ariel and they both walk to the car. They drive off, leaving Brian, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Aiden, and Ethan standing in my front yard.

"What the hell happened here?" Stiles said, turning around to Scott and the others.

"Derek."

"No, Scott. Don't go blaming Derek now. You made the choice to come back. None of this would've happened if you wouldn't have come back." Isaac said.

"Hey...just because you didn't tell her doesn't mean you can blame me!" Scott said back to Isaac. Brian stood there, quietly while everyone else starts yelling at eachother.

"Scott..." Stiles said looking past him. Scott turns around.

"SHIT!" Scott said. Everyone starts dodging darts filled with wolfsbane.


	36. Chapter 36

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

I was alone. I'm alone. No friends. No boyfriend. Just me. I continued driving down the street. I wanted to get away. From everyone and everything. It was too painful to be here right now. I just can't handle it all. I decide to shut everyone out of my life for a while and just get away. As I'm heading down the street, my phone rings. It's Scott. I hesitate and then hit ignore. I shut my phone off, and with tears in my eyes, continued to drive. I go and wait outside of Ariel's house for a while to see if they're coming home.

"Hey." Scott said getting into the car.

"Oh my god, Scott." I say, jumpy.

"I need to explain."

"No. Not right now. Just get out."

"Ashley-"

"No, just go." I say, eager to get him out of the car. He looks at me with this unforgettable look in his eyes and gets out of the car. Just as he was leaving, Ariel pulled up into the driveway. I didn't pay much attention to him as he left. I looked away and heard a car screeching its tired. I looked up, and Scott was laying in the street. I jump out of my car screaming.

"SCOTT! SCOTT! NO! NO! NO!" I say, crying. I was kneeling down by him screaming for help. Ariel and Aly come running over. I look up at them, and Ariel dials 911. Aly had to pull me away from Scott as they took him away.

"Let's go." Ariel said, getting me into the car and driving us to the hospital. We met up with Melissa there.

"What happened?" Melissa said to me as they wheeled him past her. She started to tear up.

"He got hit by a car and..." Ariel started to explain.

"Ashley, he'll be okay." She said, looking at me.

"What?"

"He's a werewolf. They heal fast. He should be fine." She said. I nod and sit down still feeling some fear and nauseous.

"What happened?" Stiles said running towards us. Isaac and Brian follow. Allison and Lydia come just a few seconds later.

"He was hit." I say.

"Is he okay?" Allison asked from behind Isaac.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to-"

"That's a big load of bull. You don't care about me. Or Scott. I think it'd be best if you left." I say, angry.

"Whoa, Ashley...that's a little harsh. Don't you think?" Isaac said.

"UMM...HELLO? DID YOU FORGET WHAT SHE TRIED TO DO?"

"No but just like Isaac, you gotta forgive and move on." Ariel said.

"So now you're defending her?" I say to Ariel, angry.

"Ashley..."

"Whatever. I need some fresh air." I say, walking past all of them. Brian follows me out.

"Don't, Brian." I say, hearing him behind me.

"What are you so upset about?"

"WHAT AM I SO UPSET ABOUT? WHAT AM I SO UPSET ABOUT? HMM…I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I'VE BEEN LIED TO BY THE PEOPLE I TRUSTED. OR ALMOST BEING KILLED BY A WEREWOLF. HOW ABOUT MY DREAMS? OHHH AND THE FACT THAT SCOTT JUST GOT HIT BY A FREAKING CAR! I...I..." I said, starting to break down. Brian gives me a hug.

"It's okay. He's going to be fine. We heal fast...he should be healing fine right now. It does take time but he'll be okay." Brian says, looking at me.

"I'm scared...of everything right now. I can't sleep. I can't function without something bad happening."

"Why worry when you have all of us werewolves here as friends and to protect-not just you, but Ariel and Aly, too?"

"Easy for you to say...you're not experiencing life or death situations." I say, trying not to laugh.

"Which one of us is the werewolf?" He said, nudging my arm playfully. We both laugh and head back inside. Melissa was crying, and so were Ariel and Aly. The color drained from my face.

"What's happening?" I say, my voice starting to shake.


	37. Chapter 37

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"WHAT'S WRONG?" I say, starting to cry.

"Ashley-"

"Oh my god...no...please, no..." I say, screaming.

"He isn't healing, Ashley." Isaac said. I wanted to ask why he wasn't healing, but I was crying too much. I started to wonder why all of this was happening to me, and no one else. I mean, not that I wanted anything to happen to anyone else, but why does it all have to happen to me?

"I want to see him." I say, choked up.

"I don't think-" Isaac said.

"I want to see him." I say to Isaac, cutting him off. Isaac takes me back to Scott. As soon as I see him, I run to the bedside, crying. Isaac pats me on the shoulder, and leaves.

"Scott…I'm so sorry...please wake up...please heal..." I say to him quietly. I didn't move from his bedside.

"Ash, you go home. I'll stay." Brian said coming into the room.

"No. I'm staying."

"Ash you need some sleep."

"I've got the chair. I'm staying." I say, looking at him seriously.

"I'll stay with you." Brian said, grabbing the other chair. I smile slightly.

"Where is everyone else?"

"They weren't sure if they should go home or stay...they wanted to talk to you and see what you wanted them to do."

"I'll be right back." I say quietly. Brian nods his head and I leave to go down to the lobby.

"Ashley." Melissa said giving me a hug. I hug her back, knowing how she must be feeling. After all, this was still her son.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." I say, tired.

"How's Scott?" Isaac asks.

"He hasn't woken up, and...uhmm..." I say, cutting myself off and holding back more tears.

"I'm sorry." Isaac said. I acknowledge his sympathy.

"Go home if you need to. Brian is staying and I know Melissa is, too."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning." Ariel said.

"Me too." Aly said, following Ariel out.

"I'll stay." Isaac said. Allison and Lydia get ready to leave. I stop them.

"Allison?" I say nicely.

"Yeah?"

"I was hoping we could talk, just you and me."

"Uhh sure."

"And Lydia?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to talk to you really quick, too." I say, smiling.

"Sure. I'll wait here." Lydia says. I pull Allison aside and we go for a walk.

"Allison, I just wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry."

"For what? You have a reason to hate me."

"True, but I don't want to be enemies anymore. I'm not saying that we'll be friends but maybe we'll be able to work up to that point?"

"I'm okay with that." She said, smiling.

"I hope that we can move on...I don't need any more unnecessary craziness."

"Hey, look. I'm sorry...about the whole sleep-with-your-boyfriend thing."

"Yeah. Let's just forget about that." I say, gritting my teeth.

"Okay." She said. We head back over to Lydia. I pull her aside as well.

"I wanted you to know that I never had anything against you. I was mad at Allison, not you. If anything, you've always had something against me."

"What?"

"Well...ever since the 4th grade, you've had to be better than me."

"Huh...I guess I never really noticed. I'm sorry. I get kind of competitive."

"It's fine. Do you think we could work this out?" I ask Lydia. She nods.

"It may take time, but I do think we could." She said. I smile and we go back to Allison, Melissa, and Isaac.


	38. Chapter 38

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

I sit with Melissa, Allison, Lydia, and Isaac for a while and then head back to Scott's room. Brian was still sitting in the same chair he was when I left.

"Hey." Brian said to me as I walk in.

"Hey." I say, taking my spot on the chair next to the bed.

"I haven't noticed anything different. That includes no signs of healing."

"Why isn't he healing?"

"I don't know. He should be half way to full recovery by now."

"I really can't take much more of this."

"He'll be okay."

"Yeah, right."

"Come on, Ashley. Trust me." Brian said, looking into my eyes with a serious look on his face.

"Trust doesn't mean much to me anymore, Brian." I say, looking away from Brian and back to Scott. Brian sighed and got up.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?"

"No." I say, taking Scott's hand. Brian walks out of the room and Scott squeezes my hand.

"Scott? Scott..." I say, relieved. He opens his eyes and looks at me. He smiles.

"Hey." He said, his voice faint. I started crying and I smiled at him.

"Don't cry." He said, his hands moving up to wipe the tears from my face.

"Why aren't you healing?"

"I don't know."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than most people would."

"So, you are healing?" I say, confused.

"So you aren't mad at me anymore?"

"Hey, I asked you first. And that isn't fair!"

"Whaat? Sure it is...its a valid question."

"I'm sorry, Scott."

"Don't be. You had a reason to act the way you did."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because..."

"Why?"

"I didn't want you getting hurt. I knew that if you knew, that it would drag you into this lifestyle and I didn't want that."

"Is that why Isaac left Ariel last year?"

"Yes."

"Why'd you leave, Scott?"

"Derek threatened to kill you if I didn't. I did it for you."

"I don't know what to do. Or say."

"Don't say anything. I'm sending you home."

"But Scott..."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving."

"You need some sleep. I'm sending Isaac, Aiden, and Ethan with you."

"Home isn't safe anymore."

"I know. That's why they're going with you."

"Scott-"

"Go...for me. I'll see you later." He says, I was hesitant at first. I got up and kissed him. I went down to the lobby where everyone is waiting.

"I'm going home."

"Are you sure?"

"Scott wants me to get some sleep."

"Ahh okay."

"He's awake...if anyone wants to see him." I say, turning away.

"Ashley, wait." Isaac said, stopping me.

"We're coming with you." Ethan said. Aiden and Isaac agreed.

"Fine." I say, annoyed. I was so close to being able to be alone.

"Am I staying...or?" Brian said, catching up to us.

"Staying."

"Great..." Brian said, disappointed.

"Just shut up and stay here."

"Got it."

'We'll be back in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Howl if anything-"

"Happens...got it." Brian said as we got into the car and left.


	39. Chapter 39

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"Can't I just be alone?"

"No…I know that's what you want right now, but it isn't safe. Not with Derek running around. Not after everything that's happened."

"GAHHH!" I say, and stomp away.

"Come on, Ashley." Aiden said, following me.

"What?"

"Scott wants us here…watching you. Don't you trust us?"

"Its not that I don't trust you…I just want to be alone. That's all." I say to all of them.

"Its for Scott…not us."

"Scott is laying in a hospital bed…not healing…after being hit by a car. All because of me. That isn't fair. If I hadn't kicked him out of the car or…or even just not have been so angry…he would be fine."

"Ashley, he's going to be fine."

"It still doesn't stop the guilt, Ethan." I said. There was a knock at the door. I started walking over to answer it, but Isaac stopped me. He started walking to the door. I looked at the clock; it was 4 a.m. Isaac opens the door.

"Where's Ash?" Ariel said, pushing past Isaac. Aly follows.

"Hey." Aly said.

"I thought you guys went home?"

"We did…but Ariel called me. We couldn't sleep so we figured we would stay with you."

"Yeah. We went to the hospital and they said you were home."

"Oh. Okay."

"How's Scott?" Ariel said, looking at Isaac.

"He's awake…"

"Oh that's great."

"Yeah. But he still isn't healing like he should be."

"Oh…"

"Problem is…the slower he heals, the more vulnerable both him and Ashley are to Derek."

"So what do we do?" Aly said, butting into Isaac and Ariel's conversation.

"Nothing we can do."

"Uh…hello? I'm standing right here…"

"We need to get out of here." Stiles said, coming in to join everyone.

"Stiles?"

"No, I'm a freaking Ugitsune. Yes, I'm Stiles."

"No need for sarcasm, here."

"We need to get her out of here." Stiles said pointing to me.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Look, Ashley. I know we aren't exactly best friends but I need you to trust me. I know more right now than you'll ever know about this entire thing."

"I don't care. I'm not going anywhere. Not without Scott."

"Ashley, I'm doing this for Scott. I will protect you. I will not let anything harm you or even get near you."

"Fine. Where are we going?"

"Just out of town."

"Oh yeah that's real helpful."

"Ashley, go." Isaac said, serious. I look at everyone. Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden are looking fine. Ariel looked confused, and Aly looked mad.

"We'll be right behind you." Aiden said.

"Aly, what's wrong?" I say, looking at her.

"You're like a sister to me, Ashley. But with everything going on, I do not approve of you going alone with Stiles. Not in the emotional state you're in."

"Aly, nothing will happen. I'm just doing what Scott told me to do. I'm doing it for him. I will protect her, not sleep with her."

"I'm coming."

"No, you're not. It's too dangerous. I won't put you at risk, too."

"Stiles, I'm fine. I'm not the one who's being hunted."

"You're staying." Stiles said, grabbing me by the arm and walking out of the house. We get into the car and start to head out of town.


	40. Chapter 40

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"Where are we going?"

"If you ask me that one more time, I'm seriously going to freak."

"Look, Stiles-"

"I cant tell you anymore, okay? If I do, it could place you at a higher risk."

"A higher risk for what?" Stiles stayed quiet.

"Stiles?"

"STILES!"

"For being killed." I looked at him confused. I was already at a big risk. Why did he care, anyways? It's not like he even liked me…

"What the hell is you problem?"

"I don't mean to come across as angry or like I don't like you. I do…but you took my best friend away from me."

"Scott?"

"He's been all over you and he is just not the same."

"Stiles, I never meant to-"

"I know."

"So why do you blame me?"

"Because…I've seen things the past few years that no one will ever see in their lives. My best friend is a werewolf…I'm always put in some sort of position that I don't want to be…"

"And that's my fault?"

"No. But before you came into the picture, he was always there for me. Never a doubt that he cared. Now, it just seems like his focus is always on you."

"Stiles-"

"I know that this was a lot for you to take in and all, but he's still my best friend."

"I'm-"

"I will protect you…I will fight for you…I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive."

"If everything is my fault, then why?"

"Because he loves you. And you love him. And I've never seen him so happy."

"I still don't see how that has to do with all of this…"

"You make him happy. Everything he has done…was for you."

"He still cares about you, Stiles."

"I know."

"I never knew you felt this way."

"Because I never tell."

"I'm sorry." I say. Stiles looks at me, and then looks back to the road. He pulls onto a gravel road.

"We're here." He said. I look at him, and then look around.

"You're kidding, right?" I say, getting out of the car.

"No. This is it."

"Where is Isaac?"

"They'll be here soon."

"Call them. I want them here."

"Ashley…I said I will protect you."

"I know. I just feel a little more…secure with them here. Please…"

"Alright…" He said, calling Isaac.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"We're a little tied up…" He said. There was glass breaking, and things falling. There was screaming, and growling.

"What the hell is going on?" I say, looking at Stiles.

"Isaac? Isaac? ISAAC?"

"Ariel, Aly…run…" Isaac said.

"Isaac-" Ariel said.

"Go." Isaac said to Ariel. Aly grabbed her and they ran.

"Derek-"

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"I'm not telling you."

"WHERE. IS. SHE?"

"No where that you'll find her." Isaac said. We head crashing and banging before we heard the click.

"Take me back, Stiles."

"What? No way…"

"I'm not going to let everyone get hurt because they're protecting me. Take me back."

"Derek will kill you."

"Well then I'm going to have to die." I say, starting to cry. Stiles looks at me, and he hesitates. He knew that if he brought me back, Derek would kill me and Scott would be mad. But he also knew that if he didn't bring me back, that Derek would come for me. Either way, he can't win. And either way, I'm going to die.


	41. Chapter 41

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"Stiles-" I say.

"Shh. Stay quiet. The last thing we need is for Derek and his freaks to be listening."

"I'm sorry."

"I said shhh...wait-"

"Yes, I heard you and yes I apologized."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For being so blind as to your feelings."

"No need for that right now."

"I want you to bring me back."

"What?"

"Bring me back, Stiles."

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe a little. But if it means everyone being safer, then bring me back."

"I can't do that."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Everyone would hate me for letting you go."

"Stiles, it's okay."

"I can't. That's final." Stiles said. I sighed and looked out the window.

"I don't see how getting me out of town will help. Derek will find me and he'll come after me."

"Not if there's a wolfsbane trail around the house."

"What about Scott and Isaac?"

"Scott can break it momentarily for them to get in and he'll put it back up."

"But..."

"He's an alpha, remember?"

"So is Derek..."

"Derek still had weaknesses. He isn't the full aplha...Scott is." Stiles said, pulling onto a gravel road.

"When are Isaac and Brian going to be here?"

"I don't know."

"I don't trust being here without them."

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen."

"No offense but you're really nothing that can protect me, Stiles."

"I still know what I'm doing."

"Can I have my phone, please?"

"What for?"

"To call Isaac. Why else?"

"Fine. ONLY Isaac."

"Okay." I say annoyed. Stiles hands me my phone and watches me carefully.

"Where are you?"

"Don't worry. I'm still with Stiles."

"You're not where you're supposed to be, Ashley. Something is wrong."

"Stiles..." I say, looking at him.

"What?"

"Isaac said we're on the wrong path..."

"No, we can't be." Stiles said, checking his phone GPS.

"Stiles, you need to get out of there. Something isn't right."

"Ohkay. Can you pinpoint our location now?"

"Umm...I have Ashley's scent right now. I'm coming to meet you at the end of the road."

"Isaac, what's going on?"

"Just...get out of there." Isaac said before hanging up. I look at Stiles who is looking for a place to turn around.

"I don't know what happened..."

"Stiles-" I say, pointing off to the side. There was 4 sets of red eyes glaring at us. I could hear the growling through the sound of the tires on the gravel.

"Shit." Stiles said, stepping on the accelerator.

"They've found us." I say, as Stiles maneuvers the car around trees and other obsticles.

"Ashley, get down..." Stiles said seeing something running for my side of the car. I crawl onto the floor and listen to the roar of the car's engine and the growling of the beasts. I could hear them clawing the ground and lunging for the car. I screamed a few times as the car ride was a little bumpy. My window shattered and claws were digging into the sides of the car.

"Hold on..." Stiles said ramming the car into a few trees to get the werewolf off of the car.

"STILES-" I say as he abruptly stops the car. I slowly get up and look at Stiles. He didn't look scared, but I could tell he was relieved. They were surrounding us, growling and drooling, their teeth showing.

"What's going on?" I say, shocked.

"Remember the wolfsbane trails?"

"Yeah..."

"We're in one right now."

"But...how? We're not near the house..."

"Scott has them placed throughout the woods and other places. Just in case..."

"Okay..." I say, a little frightened.

"You all good?"

"Umm...ask me again when my heart starts beating regularily." I say as I let out a little laugh.

"Over here you murderous blood thirsty freaks." Isaac said. He was joined by Brian, Scott, Aiden, and Ethan.

"You're just a LITTLE late there, guys." Stiles said, as Derek's wolfs head for Scott and the others.


	42. Chapter 42

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"Derek, STOP!" I say, as he heads towards Scott.

"Or what?"

"Just, leave them alone. If you want me, here I am." I say, stepping out of the circle.

"Ashley, NO!" Scott said, but I hushed him.

"One condition, though." I say quickly stepping back into the circle.

"Ohhh? And what's that?"

"You leave all of them alone."

"Oh sure, no problem." He said sarcastically. He called his followers back, and I slowly stepped out once again.

"Ash, please don't." Ariel said.

"It's okay. He won't hurt me.'

"ARE YOU FREAKING STUPID? THAT'S ALL HE'S WANTED ALL ALONG! ARE YOU BLIND?" Brian yells.

"He won't hurt me. He needs me for something." I say, looking at everyone. They all looked shocked. Scott looked at me like I was stupid.

"What the hell are you talking about, Ashley?" Scott said, grabbing my arm. I turned around to him and looked at everyone while Derek and his pack stood back impatiently.

"You don't get it, do you? This whole time while everyone has been worrying about keeping Derek away from me, I've been running things over and over in my mind. I've been able to come up with things that none of you could even have thought about because you were too busy trying to keep me safe. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. But did anyone listen? No, of course not. Because I'm the 'clueless' one of the group. Not anymore. He won't hurt me. Now, let me go Scott." I say, jerking away from his grasp.

"Smart girl, she is." Derek said, grinning.

"Derek, I'll do anything. Don't hurt her. Kill me but leave her. Please." Scott begged Derek from afar.

"I'm sorry, Scott. I don't need you anymore. Just her." Derek said. I looked at everyone, and slowly walked towards Derek. I wasn't fearful anymore. Mainly because I knew he wouldn't hurt me because he needed me. I had figured that much out while everyone was deadset on keeping me away. I wanted to grow closer to Derek in a way that was almost manipulative. I didn't want to get farther away, but to search and dig until I find a way to get to him. I think I've found it.

"Take care of them." I say to Scott, pointing to Ariel and Aly. He nods, and looks away. I knew this was hurtful to him, and I knew that he and everyone had put up a fight to prevent this from happening, but the had to let me go. I could get into Derek's head and come back to them, but with secrets or maybe even Derek on our side. I knew that once I went with Derek, I wouldn't be coming back for a while. A little part of me wanted to cry and kick and scream like a little kid not wanting to leave, but I was doing this for them.

"I won't stop searching." Scott said to me. We were gone within seconds of that. I knew Derek would be standoffish, but I never saw him as this cold hearted. Sure, I wanted to run away, but I knew I couldn't. Not from this. I needed to do this. I can do this. I can get to Derek.

"You really should have kept your mouth shut back there." Derek said to me when we got to his house, which was old and literally in the middle of nowhere.

"Sorry. I had to make it seem real."

"Making it seem real would've been me snapping your neck right there in front of them."

"But you didn't. If you hate me so much, why didn't you kill me that night when you killed my best friend? Or again when you found out I was with Scott? Or a little while ago? There's a reason you haven't killed me. Why?"

"I don't answer to you." Derek said, angrily. He walked away and left me alone in the rubble of what was left of the old living room. I sighed, and started pacing. So, I have no phone. They can't track me. Derek's pack is hiding out scents. I have to make this work. I have to know his weaknesses. I have to manipulate him. I don't know what happened, but ever since Derek poisoned me, I've been able to get inside peoples minds. Now, don't get me wrong. I don't use this regularily and I don't use it for bad. I don't really even know how to control it or how to use it. I guess now would be a good time to figure it out.

"Derek?" I say, walking to the kitchen.

"What do you want?"

"You promised." I say, pointing to the phone in his hand. He sighs and looks at me frustrated.

"Fine. You have 3 minutes." He says handing me the phone.

"Can I have some privacy?"

"Nope. Either I'm here or you don't call." I roll my eyes and turn so my back is to Derek.

"Hello?"

"H-hey Ariel."

"ASH?"

"Yeah. I don't have much time. Whatever you do don't-" I say, but Scott cut me off.

"Ashley are you okay? Where are you?"

"-give the phone to Scott." I say finishing my sentence.

"Ashley?"

"I have to go."

"Ashley, wait."

"What is it, Scott?"

"I love you. I will find you. I promise."

"I have to go."

"Ashley?"

"Scott...I can't-"

"Listen to my voice...I will come for you. I promise."

"I can't do this, Scott. I left for a reason. This is only making it harder." I say, and then hang up. I hand the phone to Derek and walk out of the kitchen. Derek follows me back into the living room.


	43. Chapter 43

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"What did she say? Where is she?" Ariel asks Scott, anxious.

"She didn't say much."

"Where is she?" Aly asks.

"I don't know." Scott said, looking at everyone.

"The phone..."

"It's untraceable. I already thought about that." Scott said, looking discouraged.

"There has to be a way..."

"We wait." Stiles said, sitting down nervously.

"Wait?"

"Yes, wait."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You heard what she said. She said he won't hurt her. SHe said she'll make it back. She said it'll be soon."

"You actually believed her?" Isaac said, looking at Stiles as if he had gone crazy.

"Yes, because unlike all of you, I spent the most time with her and I knew she was smart enough to get out of this, and that's exactly what she's doing. She isn't in much, if any, danger."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Ariel said, looking disgusted.

"He's right." Scott said.

"Thank you." Stiles said.

"Guys...I love her. While we were all so busy trying to keep her out of this, she's been planning this."

"So now she's betraying us?"

"No, not exactly."

"Then what do you mean she's planned all of this?"

"She knows what she's doing. LEt's leave it at that." Scott said, getting up and walking outside.

"I think all of you have lose your minds." Aly said, raising her voice slightly.

"Aly-" Stiles said walking over to her.

"No, Stiles." Aly said, pushing him away.

"I'm leaving." Ariel said, getting up and looking at Isaac. She pushes past him. He hesitates and goes after her.

"Where are you going?" Isaac saidm grabbing Ariel's arm.

"My best friend is with some murderous werewolf and we're saying she's fine?"

"It makes sense, yes."

"ISAAC!" Ariel said, disgusted.

"I mean, no, it doesn't make sense. What does make sense is that she's smart enough to know what she's doing."

"Has anyone noticed how she's been acting lately?" Ariel said, looking at everyone again. Stiles nods, and Isaac shrugs his shoulders.

"I have noticed."

"Yeah, me too. It's strange."

"What are you talking about?" Aly said, confused.

"Ever since Derek poisoned her, or whatever he did to her, she's been acting kinda funny."

"Okay. Well where's that getting us right now?" Aly said, starting to get pissed.

"She's been able to manipulate-if that's what you want to call it-everyone around her."

"So we're right back to the betraying us." Ariel said, sitting next to Aly.

"No. You guys aren't getting it." Stiles said, looking at Scott for some help.

"Well we aren't exactly supernatural like you guys are." Aly said.

"Back on topic...now, what we mean by manipulating everyone is she's able to stay quiet yet listen to everyone's thoughts and change them. She can get inside out heads."

"That's insane. There's no such thing..."Ariel said, looking really confused.

"I don't think she can do this from a distance, but she can if she's within a 10 mile radius."

"Hello...speak English here..." Aly said, wishing they'd slow down the explaining because her nor Ariel were catching on to this very well.

"Do you think that she's planned this to get into Derek's head?"

"Maybe. But what if that's why he wants her? What if that's why he hasn't killed her?"

"What does he think she does...speak to the dead?"

"Wait...I got it..." Ariel said, finally understanding.


	44. Chapter 44

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"Oh so now you understand?" Stiles said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." Ariel said. Stiles smirks and Aly finally catches on.

"Okay...I get what all of you are saying...but I don't get what Ariel knows?"

"I don't think any of us do." Scott said. Ariel sighs.

"Okay am I going to explain or are you going to keep making smartass remarks?" Ariel said, frustrated.

"Go ahead..." Aly says.

"So...this may sound crazy but it makes sense in my head. What if Derek poisoned her with made her have some sort of connection with peoples minds..."

"Thank you for pretty much summing up what we just got done explaining." Aly said.

"Let me finish. Derek Hale's family was killed in an fire that was claimed to be an accident, right?"

"Yes." Scott said, looking a little more interested.

"So what if Derek wanted to connect with his sister somehow? Whatever he poised Ashley with wasn't meant to kill her, it was meant to turn her. What if he made a passage to the other side...some sort of doorway to his family?"

"Yeah, you're right. That does sound crazy." Aly said, starting to get a headache.

"It makes sense to me." Isaac said.

"Yeah, me too."

"Can you dig a little deeper on that, Ariel?" Stiles said, actually paying attention.

"I don't know. It was just a guess. what else could it be?"

"He said he wouldn't hurt her..."

"And she said that he needed her for something..."

"Exactly...he doesn't want to kill her. He wants to use her."

"Ehhh...something like that." Ariel said, looking at everyone.

"So...she isn't going to die?" Aly said.

"Well...I don't know." Ariel said.

"Her mind and body might not take this whole thing too well. It may reject whatever he chipped her with, and that's what may put her at risk. Derek himself...shouldn't be seen as the enemy right now." Stiles explained.

"So we don't go searching?" Scott said. He knew what everyone was talking about, but he didn't want my absence anymore. He wanted me back home where he knew I would be safe.

"No...if we do, Derek may actually kill her."

"You just said he shouldn't be seen as the enemy..." Scott said, angry.

"He shouldn't...but if we go after her, he may take that the wrong way. He may take that as we're trying to disconnect his connection to his family. That is, IF that's what he wants her for." Stiles explains again.

"And what if we're wrong?" Isaac asks.

"We won't be wrong." Brian said.

"You've been quiet. What do you think?" Ariel said to Brian.

"I don't know."

"Who's side are you on?"

"You're expecting me to pick? She's my best friend, too. More like a sister. You don't think that I didn't care when she left with Derek? It hurt me, too you know. I don't really know what to think right now, okay?" Brian said, raising his voice.

"Scott?" Stiles said.

"What?"

"Let her go." Stiles said to Scott. Scott sighed and looked away.

"I won't let her go."

"We don't know how long she'll be gone. If we hang on, it'll only hurt worse." Brian said.

"Am I the only one who wants to find her?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why are all of you disagreeing with me on searching for her?"

"Because if you trusted her, you'd let her do this." Brian said, standing eye to eye with Scott.


	45. Chapter 45

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"I won't let Derek win." Scott said, walking out of the house.

"What do we do?" Aly said looking at Stiles.

"I don't think we can do anything for him or eachother right now. I think we all just need to slowly let go of her. It's for the best." Stiles said, getting up and walking out into the backyard.

***BACK AT DEREK'S HOUSE***

"You know what you're here for, don't you?" Derek said to me as I sat down on the chair.

"Not really, no. Why don't you explain it to me." I say, with some power to my voice. I started hearing voices and loud noises that made me drop out of the chair and clench my head in pain. I curl up on the floor, screaming. Suddenly, it was gone.

"That's why."

"What the hell?" I say, getting up.

"Just the little extra sensative hearing and mind power."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You have the ability to get inside people's minds and hear from quite a distance."

"I knew that, but I've never used it."

"Oh and you can talk to the dead supernatural from the other side."

"WHAT?"

"So you're basically immortal."

"No no no no no no no no no. I never wanted this."

"You have me to thank for this." Derek said, smiling.

"No, I don't." I say. I once again hear the voices and loud noises. I grab my head in pain.

"I'll make it stop...but it comes with a price."

"Of course...it...does..." I say, feeling a little light winded It stopped and I could breathe again.

"I'll help you learn to control it and use it...IF...you let me get to my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't she..."

"Don't you DARE say it."

"Die?" I say, mockingly.

"How dare you!" Derek said, grabbing my neck with the motive to choke me.

"If you kill me, you won't get to see her." I say, trying to pry his hands from my neck. He lets go and I fall to the ground, gasping for air.

"You won't be that lucky next time." He says to me.

"Why do you want to get to her?"

"You remind me of her, you know."

"You didn't answer my question."

"She was strong, and beautiful. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, either. She was smart, and she had alot going for her. Until a hunter came and burned my family alive in this house."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to see her. And if I help you, I figured you'd help me."

"Oh, you really think it's that easy, huh? YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! NOT ONCE, BUT SEVERAL TIMES."

"It's because ever since she died, I've looked for someone who was like her. Someone who I could use to get to her again."

"So you almost killed me just so you could use me to get to her?"

"Pretty much."

"Once you can find her, can I go home?" I ask. Derek sighs.

"It depends on how long it takes to find her."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't just go in and find her. She needs to come to me...after I let her know somehow that I'm there."

"Okay, okay. I'll do it...if you promise to bring me home."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's get on with this thing." Derek says, getting up. His jerk attitude disappeared for a few minutes, and now it was back. I knew this wasn't going to be fun, but I needed to learn to control whatever I had. And I needed to get inside his mind. Once he taught me, I could use it against him. I'll go home after I manipulate him. Yeah, that sounds like it'll work. I sat in the chair, and he stands behind me. I put my hair up, and he puts his mom's nails on and puts them up to the back of my neck. I jumped a little, and then he jabbed them into my neck. My thoughts went blank, and it was just me and Derek, standing in the middle of a forest.


	46. Chapter 46

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"Derek, where are we?" I say, looking around.

"I haven't figured that out yet."

"So what do we do?"

"Shhh...I'm thinking."

"I need to know what we're going to do."

"I don't know yet, Ashley."

"Okay, well until we figure it out, can we like...get out of here? This place is freaking me out..."

"Yeah...let's go." Derek said, starting to walk the opposite direction we were just facing. He looks back at me as I hesitate to follow.

"I'm coming." I say, catching up.

"Once I figure out where we are, I can help get you connected to her."

"What was that?" I say, freezing in my footsteps.

"What was what?"

"Shhh. Listen."

"I know where we are." Derek said, growling.

"Derek?" I say, worried.

"We need to get out of here. Let's go..." Derek said, grabbing my arm and keeping me close.

"Care to tell me where we are?" I say as he's dragging me along.

"To my house." He said, heading up the hill.

"Okay...?" I say, questioningly.

"She's there." Derek said, pointing to the house.

"She's here?" I say, not seeing or hearing anything.

"Follow me."

"Not like I have a choice." I say sarcastically.

"Laura?" Derek said, walking up to the house.

"Derek, she isn't here." I say, seriously confused.

"Shh. Laura?" He says again.

"Derek." Talia says, appearing at the door.

"Wait...how is she here if she's not here?"

"It's my thoughts that are bringing her back right now. There's the side we live on, and then there's the other side. They exsist on the other side, but we can't get to them...the only way we can get to them is through people...like you." Derek said, turning to me. I was shocked.

"Derek..." Laura said coming out and standing by Talia.

"Who are they?"

"My mom and sister." He said, smiling.

"Derek, you shouldn't be here." Talia said.

"I just wanted to see you."

"You shouldn't be here, Derek." Talia said again.

"I need your help."

"I can't help you anymore, Derek." Laura and Talia said in unison.

"Mom..." Derek said, practically begging her to help.

"You know the dangers of being here. And bringing her into this."

"Excuse me? What is she talking about?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No..."

"Your body could reject this type of mind magic power. It could kill you."

"I'm pretty used to being in near death situations."

"You don't understand." She said, looking at me.

"Derek?" I say, angry. He didn't respond.

"Where's Laura?" Derek said, looking around.

"She was right there..." I say, confused.

"I warned you, child. But you didn't listen to me." Talia said, disappearing back into the house. I feel a cold hand on my arm, and jump.

"Are you okay?" Derek said, looking at me. I was looking behind me, but saw nothing.

"Yeah...I think..." I say, shivering. I screamed and then fainted.

"Ashley?" Derek said, shaking me. I was ice cold.

"I warned you, Derek." Talia said to Derek again.


	47. Chapter 47

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"What do I do?"

"You can't get Laura out without hurting Ashley."

"I'm so sorry, Ashley." Derek said, looking and my still body. I wanted to scream I'M HERE or HELP, but my voice wasn't my voice anymore.

"Derek?" I say, even though it really wasn't me.

"Ashley?"

"She's gone. It's me now."

"Laura, you need to release from her."

"No..."

"Laura, she isn't you."

"I can't Derek."

"This is wrong."

"I don't wanna be dead anymore, Derek."

"Don't make me hurt you, Laura."

"You hurt me, you hurt Ashley."

"If you release from her, I will help you find someone else. Just please...release from her."

"I will stay here with her until you find me someone else."

"No...come out from her or we have no deal."

"Whatever you say brother dearest." Laura says, expelling herself from my mind. There was a trick...there always is with these type of things. I fall to the ground and lay coughing and screaming in pain.

"What did you do to her?" Derek said, collapsing by my side.

"No big deal."

"If she dies, you won't be able to live in someone else."

"She'll be fine." Laura says, jumping back into my mind and making it stop. When she expells herself from me again, I cough a few more times and try to catch my breath.

"We're leaving. You do ANYTHING to her while I'm searching, and you will die again. This time, I'll be the one to kill you."

"Oh Derek...Derek...Derek...you're all talk. You wouldn't kill me." Laura says, laughing.

"Don't test me, Laura."

"Oh I'm sorry." She says sarcastically. Derek takes my by the hand and we both wake up in the same room we started this whole ordeal in.

"Ashley are you okay?" Derek says, looking at me worried. I cough a few times, and catch my breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, faintly.

"You don't have any color. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." I say again.

"Okay..." Derek said, backing off.

"Why did you take me there?"

"Ashley, don't-"

"Why?" I say, pushing for answers. Derek sighs.

"WHAT PART OF NO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Derek yells. It startled me, but I didn't back down.

"You killed my best fried. You almost killed me several times. You took Scott away from me, You've terrorized and threatened my friends. And now you have me here...away from them...only a week before graduation. YOU OWE ME EXPLANATIONS, DEREK." I say, getting angry.

"Fine. You want an explanation?"

"That's kinda what I've wanted all along, Derek." I say, calmingly.

"There are these-what we call Oni's-they only appear at night. They wear black, but don't have any faces. They really can't be killed. You try to kill them, they simply just kill you. There isn't an inbetween. They killed my family, and then disappeared. They've started coming back, and I want to be the one to kill them."

"That didn't answer my question, Derek." I say, sternly.

"My mom knows how to kill them. Only she knows. She died trying to kill them and keep us safe. Which obviously didn't work out."

"And Laura?"

"She's the oldest of us kids. She tried to help mom, but it didn't work. They were fighting and growling. Swords were swinging and things were being broken. My mom told Laura to get us kids away somewhere safe. Once she did, she came back to fight. After fighting and battling with them, one by one, they started disappearing. My mom thought they were gone and that it was safe. She wasn't on guard anymore, and-"

"It's okay, Derek."

"They pierced her in the stomach, over and over and over. Laura stepped in to give mom a chance to get up and heal, but she never did. They kept going and piercing mom, and then Laura got hit, and that's when the house burst into flames. I could see the smoke and flames...I could feel the heat. Peter and Cora wouldn't let me go help. As the male, I should have stepped in, but they wouldn't let me. Cora kept me back while Peter stepped up and went to help. He didn't come back."

"Derek-"

"Let me finish."

"You don't have to. It's okay, really."

"You need to know the story."

"Why?"

"Because it could save you from many many dangerous people and situations." Derek said, sitting back in the chair.

"Okay." I say, waiting for him to continue.

"It was me and Cora. We stayed hidden, and by sunrise, they Oni were gone. They had waited all night long for Cora and I to return, but we stayed put. The house was standing, but there was damage. Mom and Laura had been dragged away from the fire, after they had died. I assumed it was Peter, but then I found Peter's body not too far from where mom and Laura were drug. Cora and I tried to fix up the house to make it liveable, but it wasn't much of a success. One morning, I woke up. Cora was gone. She wasn't anywhere in the house. She had abandoned me. I was on my own."

"I'm sorry, Derek."

"She knows how to kill them. I want to know how."

"Let's go back." I say, getting up.


	48. Chapter 48

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"What?"

"Let's go back."

"Let me go back." Derek said, looking at me.

"Let me go with."

"No...it's too dangerous."

"Oh please. Are you really playing that _'it's too dangerous'_ card on me right now?"

"Uhh...yes." Derek said. I glare at him.

"You can't do this without me."

"Fine." Derek said, sighing. "Ready?"

"Yes." I say. Derek's nails pierce the back of my neck again. We were in a forest again, but this time, we were already in front of Derek's house. It was nightfall, and a little cold. I shiver.

"Here." Derek said, handing me his jacket. I put it on and waited.

"I thought I told you to not come back, Derek." Talia said, angry.

"I know, but Ashley insisted." Derek said.

"You need to go." Talia said.

"Wait-" I say, stopping Talia in her tracks.

"I can't help you." Talia said over her shoulder.

"I know what happened to you." I say, as she heads back to the house. She stopped, and hesitated.

"Derek?" Laura said, coming out of the house.

"Stay away from me, Laura." I say, taking a few steps back.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Ashley. I'm going to help."

"No, Laura." Talia said.

"No, mom. I want to help." Laura said, walking over to us.

"Please, Talia. We need your help."

"I'm sorry."

"If you won't help us, who can?" I say, hoping that'd get her to help.

"Allison Argent will know." Talia said, heading for the house again.

"Allison?" I say, not believing what I heard.

"How?" Derek said, calling to his mom again.

"Laura knows." Talia said, shutting the door. Both Derek and myself turn to Laura.

"Just a few minutes ago, you were trying to posess me me, and now you're all of a sudden wanting to help?" I say, confused.

"What changed?" Derek said, looking at his sister.

"Look...I don't want to be dead anymore. I want to live. The sooner we get this going, the sooner I can live."

"That isn't how it works." I say, looking at her like she was completely clueless.

"Let me take on your form, and take me back. Once we're back, I'll switch into a wolf form."

"I don't like that idea." Derek said.

"I won't try anything, I swear. I just want to live." Laura said.

"It's up to Ashley."

"I'm confused. How can she be dead physically, but alive here?"

"It's my imagination and thoughts that are bringing her to me. It's complicated."

"If she posesses me to get back, how will she be wolf form there if she's dead?"

"Once again, it's complicated."

"Well explain before I totally say no to all of this."

"With someone like you-they're are few of you-you're like the anchor to the other side. You can chose who passes and who doesn't. Once they pass through you, you and other alive supernaturals can see them, but the secular people can't."

"You call that explaining?" Laura said, laughing.

"No no. I get it...sort of."

"So are you in?" Laura said impatiently.

"Give her space." Derek said, frustrated.

"I'm in." I say, hoping this will work.

"Wait..." Derek said.

"What now?" Laura said.

"You try anything, and I'll kill you." Derek said, looking at his sister with a very serious look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

"Hold on there..." I say.

"Seriously?" Laura says.

"Shut up." I say.

"What's wrong?" Derek said, looking at me kinda concerned.

"Something isn't right." I say.

"Ashley, this is like a dream." Derek said.

"With it's own imagination." Laura said, actually serious for once. With that being said, Laura gets inside my head. It was amazing how she did that. Anyways, after she got in my head, Derek brought us back.


	49. Chapter 49

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"Seriously...something isn't right." I say as soon as we're back.

"Slow down. What's going on?" Derek said, sitting me down on the couch.

"Someone is here." I say, looking around.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone. Is. Here." I whisper. Derek gets up, and slowly moves to look around. Laura was searching as well, except she was invisible to everyone, except me and Derek. Unless whoever is here, is supernatural. Then we could have a big problem.

"Cora?" Derek said, looking shocked.

"Hello, brother." She said. Peter came walking in behind her.

"Oh my god." Derek said.

"What? You thought we were dead?" Cora said.

"Not you, Cora. I just...you left. Peter...how are you-"

"Alive? Simple...I made you think I was dead, and like Cora, I disappeared."

"What? Why?"

"I did it for your safety." Peter said.

"And you?" Derek said, turning to Cora.

"I just didn't want to stay with you." Cora said in a harsh tone.

Peter seemed to care, but Cora was more of a little bitch with a nasty attitude. Laura seemed...okay. Only when she got her way, though. My thoughts were racing at everything that was going on. Why are Cora and Peter here? How does Allison know how to kill the Oni?

"What the hell is going on?" I say, seriously confused.

"Who is she?" Peter said, looking at Derek.

"Oh uhmm...Ashley, this is Peter and Cora, my-"

"Brother and other sister."

"Yeah..."

"So...who are you?" Peter said again.

"She is...well...she got Laura to come back...and-"

"Wait, she's one of them?" Cora said, looking shocked.

"That's why she's here."

"Have you hurt her?" Peter said, coming closer to me.

"Does it look like he's hurt me? No, I'm fine." I say.

"Ohh she's sassy." Cora said.

"Shut up, Cora." Derek and Peter say in unison.

"Derek needed my help. I said I would do it if he left my friends alone."

"So he went back to being the terrorizing type?" Peter said.

"At first, I guess." I say, not sure what he was getting at.

"You know...he's never been that way. He's always been...the sweet one of the family." Peter said.

"I kinda have figured that out." I say. Peter looked confused.

"How?" Cora said.

"Well...he killed my best friend. He's tried killing me...not once but several times. He's terrorized my friends...he's kidnapped me a week before graduation...shall I continue?" I say.

"Oh please do." Cora said.

"But in the midst of all of this, I've seen that he isn't the bad guy." I say, looking at Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Derek said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh can't we just come visit our brother?" Cora said, looking at Peter and then at Derek.

"You left me." Derek said to Cora.

"So what?" Cora said, heartless at how Derek was feeling.

"I thought you were dead." Derek said to Peter, ignoring Cora's heartless remarks.

"That's what I wanted and needed you to think." Peter said.

"How long have you know?" Derek said, turning to Cora.

"He found me 2 years after the fire."

"It only took me 2 years because you fell of the face of the earth." Peter said, getting frustrated.

"I didn't want to be found, Peter." Cora said, sounding agitated.

"Hey! Hi. Hello...I'm kinda still here." I say, interrupting the little family argument.

"Not now, Ashley." Derek said.

"Are we done yet?" I say, angry.

"Yes." Derek said,

"No, we're not." Laura said.

"Oh shush up. I'll find you someone. JUst stay put until then." I say, happy that I could sass her back.

"Excuse me...?" Cora said, confused.

"What is she talking about, Derek?" Peter said.

"None of your business." I said, hoping that no one would kill me for speaking that way to a bunch of alphas.

"It is if you want our help to kill the Oni."

"How did you know about that?" Derek said.

"Dear brother. Have you learned anything in these few years of being an alpha?" Cora said mockingly.

"I had to learn on my own, thanks to you." Derek said. Cora growled and Peter chimed in.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU TWO." Peter said.

"Laura came back."

"What do you mean? Laura is dead." Cora said.

"Not anymore." I say.

"What the hell did you do?" Peter said to Derek, angry. Everyone grew quiet.


	50. Chapter 50

**I only own my OC's and plot.**

"Derek, you better speak now before I make you speak." Peter said, very angry.

"Laura was going to kill me if I didn't help her live in someone else again." I say, trying to save Derek, who seemed pretty unstable with all of this happening.

"So you didn't let her?" Peter said, turning to Derek.

"I'm still right here." I say, a little offened that he would have rather let Derek watch me die.

"I couldn't do that, Peter. I needed her. We needed her." He explains as he sits down on the couch.

"Doesn't matter, Derek. You know the risks." Peter said, looking frustrated.

"Of course I do. But I was willing to take those risks."

"It's such a shame that she didn't die." Cora said sarcastically.

"You know what, Cora..." I say, walking over to her.

"What?" She said, trying to one up me.

"Forget it. You aren't worth it." I say, walking back to the other side of the room. Cora started to come for me.

"Cora, don't." Peter said, stopping her.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Laura...if you even lay a single hand on her, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Oh. So you did learn something while you were alone and all alpha?" Cora said, smirking evily.

"KNOCK IT OFF." Peter said sternly once again.

"I'm sorry that you left me. I'm sorry that I thought you were dead. I'm sorry that I had to teach myself. I'm sorry that I don't have the best skills as the alpha should normally have. If you aren't here to help, get out." Derek said, walking over to sit down next to me. Cora went into the kitchen and Peter sat on the edge of the coffee table.

"Why can't I just go back, Derek? You've had me for 3 days. I graduate in 2 days. Bring me home, Derek." I say, hoping he'll finally agree.

"I don't think she should." Peter said.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I don't think it's safe." Peter said again.

"Oh and why would you care?" Derek said, still upset from a few moments ago.

"Don't test me, little brother." Peter said.

"What do we do?"

"We bring her back the day of graduation." Peter said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I say, angry.

"And then we bring her back." Peter said.

"NO WAY." I say, frustrated that no one was even listening to me.

"Peter-" Derek said but Peter cut him off.

"She won't be safe at home, Derek. I can feel it." Peter said.

"How can you feel it? You've been here for no more than 25 minutes and you're acting like you know me." I say.

"Alpha senses." Derek said.

"You're agreeing with him?" I say, upset that Derek was on his side.

"Would you rather us put you back in a situation to die?" Derek asked with a serious look on his face.

"I'm pretty sure I can take care of it. That's the ONLY thing that's gotten me this far, Derek. Don't you remember?" I say.

"She has a point there, Peter."

"Oh believe me, I know. I've seen all of it."

"You've what?" I say, my voice staying in a steady tone.

"I've been watching from afar."

"You've been spying?"

"Not spying. Protecting."

"Where were you when Derek almost killed me...TWICE? Or any of the other times?"

"I was watching."

"WATCHING? JUST SIMPLY WATCHING?" I say raising my voice.

"Ashley, calm down." Derek said, grabbing my arm gently. I look at him and pull away.

"I won't calm down, Derek. I want to go home and graduate and live my life, okay? I want to be with my boyfriend and friends."

"SHe wants to go, let's let her go." Peter said.

"Wait, really?" I say, excited but confused.

"You were just saying that she shouldn't go." Derek said. Peter shrugs his shoulders.

"We'll let her go and when something bad happens, we'll be there. But we'll let her deal with the consequences of going back. If that's what she wishes, then let her go back." Peter said, calmly.

"I'm not arguing with that anymore. Take me back, Derek." I say, excited.

"Are you sure?" Derek said to Peter as I go to the door.

"She'll learn the hard way." Peter said, as he grabbed Cora and met Derek and I in the car.


End file.
